Falling In Love
by GreenNinja23
Summary: What happens when seventeen year old Percy Jackson meets Annabeth Chase at the mall while dropping off his step brother Nico? Will love blossom? Or die before it has a chance to grow? This is a Percabeth story and slight Thailco!
1. Introduction: Percy

**This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me! I'm new at this but hopefully it will turn out ok!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson series!**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

My name is Percy Jackson. I have green eyes and black hair. I'm seventeen years old. Now I may not be steroid buff but I am strong enough to hold my own in a fight if need be. I love to swim, I just water in general! All the swimming I do help keeps me in shape. I live with my mom and step brother Nico. Both of our dads have passed away unfortunately, but my mom is doing great as a single parent. She does have a boyfriend named Paul though, so she's not alone. Nico is seventeen just like me. His dad married my mom when we were 5. His dad passed on about three years ago. Nico has black hair and dark brown eyes, there're really dark almost black. **(A\N This is what people say about my eyes)** He and I may be the same age but that's about all we have in common. He's really into the color black, heavy metal, depressing poetry and just about anything emo. While I like the color blue and I like to have fun! Considering our huge personality differences Nico and I get along pretty well. Nico doesn't have a lot of friends at school, people just find him scary and unapproachable. I have a decent amount of friends but I wouldn't consider any of them my "best friend" I can't really talk to them about anything. At schools most girls try to flirt with me or are blunt and ask me out, just to be turned down. Trust me I like girls, but I just haven't found any girl that seems interesting to me. Well I do know one girl who's "interesting" but not the kind I'm looking for. Her name is Rachel and she's obsessed with me. She has had a crush on me forever and doesn't try to hide it. She is convinced she and I are dating. She is always putting notes in my locker, calling me nonstop or sending treats to my house, but with the latter my family and I don't complain. Nico has never had a girlfriend before but he likes this girl named Thalia. She's a lot like him; she's into the whole Goth thing too. Personally I don't understand why you would want to be mad or depressed all the time, but hey whatever floats their boat. Nico and I are actually going to the mall to meet up with Thalia today. Nico asked me this morning to take him after mom left to go on a date with Paul. After we ate the breakfast my mom made us, blue pancakes (don't ask it's a family joke) Nico went to take a shower while I went to my room to change. I put on simple blue jeans and a green hoodie with my green converse. I watched TV while I waited for Nico to finish getting dressed. When he was done we locked up and got in the car. The mall was a good thirty minutes from our house so I turned on the radio to help pass the time. Nico seemed a little nervous so I turned down the radio. "Hey man what's up why do you look so anxious?" His leg kept bouncing up and down and he was playing with his fingers. "Well I was going to ask Thalia out today but what if she says no? Or says no then laughs in my face?" I was a little surprised at first because Nico wasn't acting like himself and it was because of a girl! So naturally instead of responding I laughed….for a good five minutes. "Nico Thalia has been your friend for a while so she knows how weird you are." Nico glared at me when I said this. "I don't know if she likes you or not but what's the harm in asking? You're a good guy Nico I'm sure she'll say yes." Nico smiled at me which was kind of unusual for him. "Thanks Percy." I think we were having a brother moment but I wasn't sure. Besides I didn't really want to ruin whatever it was by thinking about it too much. "You know Percy, Thalia said she was bringing her friend, and she's our age." I just rolled my eyes. This "friend" is probably no different from any other girl I've met. We were about two minutes away from the mall when Nico's phone started to buzz, which meant that he was getting a text. I took the goofy smile on his face as a good guess that the text was from Thalia. "Thalia said they will be here in five minutes." Called it. I pulled into the parking lot and Nico and I got out. We decided we were just going to walk around until the girls got here. After about five minutes Nico went off somewhere so I just started mindlessly walking around. I was about to turn into the football section of the sports store we were in when I collided with something, or better yet someone, sending us both to the floor with me on top. When I looked down I saw a pair of gray eyes staring back at me. I don't know what was happening but I couldn't bring myself to look away. I think gray just became my favorite color. I took a better look and noticed I was on top of a girl; a beautiful girl. She had blond hair and slightly tanned skin, and lips I had the urge to kiss. Before I knew what was happening I was shoved off of the girl and landed with an oof! Man she was strong! The girl glared at me and began to walk off. I stared at her retreating figure and sighed. Remember how I said I've never met any interesting girls? Well I was wrong. Whoever that girl was i was going to get to know her. It would probably help out if I knew her name. Crap.

* * *

**So tell me what you guys think! The next chapter will be Annabeth's POV!**


	2. Introduction Annabeth

**Here is Chapter two! I thought i would get both POV's out in one night! I forgot to mention that in this story they are humans! Oops?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm seventeen years old. I have gray eyes and blond hair. Now don't just assume that because I'm blond, I'm stupid because that isn't true. I'm quite intelligent. I live with my dad and my stepmom and my two younger brothers. They're twins; you know what people say twins are double the trouble? They don't even know the half of it Bobby and Matthew are such a pain. My dad got married two years after my mom died. My stepmom cares about me but not as much as she does about Bobby and Matt. That's probably because I'm not hers. I'm not like most girls. I spend most of my time studying or designing blueprints of buildings. I really enjoy architecture. I also know how to use a blade\dagger. I learned to protect myself. I may be a girl but I can pack a punch. Most people know this so I'm not often approached. To most people I'm either scary or a nerd. I guess I'm both and because of this I really only have one friend. Her name is Thalia. She has black hair and intense blue eyes. She normally wears a lot of black and her glare could scare Hades himself. She's basically an emo but I love her just the same! She and I have been friends since kindergarten. I don't have much of a love life. I have only had one boyfriend. His name was Luke, and long story short we were together for 5 months and then I found out he was cheating on me. I have a hard time trusting people (mostly guys) because of him. I also put up a barrier around my heart and no guy has even tried to break it down, this shows me they don't care which means they aren't worth my time. Harsh? Maybe. Thalia is dragging me to the mall because she is going to meet Nico there and apparently I have to go for some unknown reason. This girl is damn lucky I love her. Nico is one of Thalia's friends, and her crush but I doubt she'll ever tell him. He's like Thalia. He is Goth too. She's hoping he'll ask her out soon. Frankly I am too. I love the girl but I'm tired of her talking nonstop about the guy. Well I guess if they started dating she would talk about him more….hmmm seems like a lose lose on my end. Well anyway! Thalia showed up at my house at nine this morning. She has a key since she's basically family. How I regret the decision to give that to her. She's lucky it's still summer, but we only have two weeks left. Thalia kicked my door in, no she REALLY kicked my door. There's a boot mark and everything! She threw cloths at me and told me to be downstairs in five minutes. I got dressed in light blue skinny jeans, my gray owl shirt and my favorite gray converse. My princess curls were cascading down my back. When I went downstairs my father informed my Thalia was waiting in the car. When I got in she drove off before I even had time to shut the door. On the way there she told me she was meeting Nico at the mall and was a little late. Of course I teased her about Nico the whole car ride. When she parked we got out and started walking towards the entrance. "Hey Nico said they're in the sports store." The sports store was on the left side of the entrance so we didn't have to walk far. Wait did she say they? "Wait what? Did you say they?" Thalia looked down at her shoes. "Um yea.. Nico's brother is here too. He's our age I thought you two should meet." Ugh here she goes again. Since Luke and I broke up 8 months ago Thalia has been trying to set me up with guys. I appreciate her trying but I'm not interested in anybody right now. "C'mon Thalia I thought we agreed no more setting me up." "I know but you don't have to date him! Just get to know him." I sighed. I guess there was no harm in making a new friend. "Ok Thals I'll get to know him. Just for you." She smiled. "I don't care why you do it as long as you agree with me I'm good." I just smiled. Typical Thalia. When we entered the sports store Thalia ran off to go find Nico. They would be cute together. I was walking towards the football section when I bumped into something, or someone, and was knocked over. Something heavy was on top of me so I couldn't really move. When I opened my eyes I was staring into the most amazing pair of green eyes I have ever seen. The person who owned them was a boy, he had black hair and I could feel some muscle on him. He was just staring at me and I was a little freaked out so I shoved him off of me and he landed on his ass with a surprised look on his face. This made me laugh slightly. The guy wasn't half bad looking. I glared at him and turned around and started walking away. I didn't know who that guy was and I didn't care. It's not like I'll ever see him again right?

* * *

**Alright tell me what you guys think! I update again when i get 5 reviews! I want to know people like this story before i continue.**


	3. Conversations

**Here is Chapter 3! I figured with all the follows and favorites i would post another chapter! I was so happy to see you guys liked my story! When I saw that i had 6 favorites and 12 followers i was so happy! I did a happy dance with my computer and now my little brother thinks I'm crazy, but oh well! :) Thanks to all of you who reviewed and offered advice it's greatly apprecated! This story is based off of something that happened to me. I met my friend Travis the same way Percy and Annabeth met! Sorry I'm rambling. Enjoy chapter 3 of Falling In Love :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. If I did Annabeth and Percy would have been together a long long time ago!**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

The girl was quickly walking away. If I wanted to know her name I should probably ask. I quickly stood up and took off after her. I don't know if she knew I was following her but she isn't turning around. I NEEDED to get her attention!

"Hey wait!" She still didn't turn around did she not hear me? Well it's either that or she's ignoring me. She probably couldn't hear me… yea that's it.

"Hey you! Girl! I never got your name! Please wait!" Great now I'm begging man if Nico was here he would take away my man card. **( A\N My brothers talk about their "man cards" all the time) **She still didn't turn around. I started to run towards her. I slowed down as I came closer. I didn't want to crash into her again. Well maybe if I try- wait is she running away from me? Do I smell bad or something? While I stood there smelling my armpits the girl got away I don't know where she went. I should probably stop smelling myself the old lady next to me looks disgusted. I sighed and put my arm down. I guess I'll never learn her name. I slowly started to walk towards the exit. I'm gonna grab Nico and go. Maybe Mom will make my some blue cupcakes. I could really use some right now

**Annabeth's POV:.**

My back was sore from green eyes over there falling on me. I was SO ready to get out of here. Now I just need to find Thalia. I texted her and continued walking around. I heard footsteps behind me. I glanced behind me and saw that guy again. First he falls on me, then he stares at me, while he is still on top of me I might add, and now he's following me! Can anyone say creepy?

"Hey wait!" Oh great now he's calling after me. I don't want to deal with this right now. Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away.

"Hey you! Girl! I never got your name! Please wait!" His footsteps got closer to me. I did the thing anybody else would do. Instead of stopping I ran as fast as I could towards the exit.

I could feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. I took it out and saw Thalia was calling me. I quickly clicked accept and placed the phone by my ear. I could hear Thalia laughing.

"_Nico stop! I'm calling Annabeth!"_

"Um Thals?"

"_Oh hey Annabeth where are you?"_

"I'm towards the exit where are you?"

"_Oh ok We'll come to you! Be there in 5!"_

Before she hung up I could hear her laughing again. Well I guess I'm just going to be sitting here for five minutes. With nothing to do. Great.

After looking like a fool for five minutes I spotted Nico and Thalia walking towards me. I've only hung around Nico once or twice. I haven't really devolped a option of him but Thalia seems to I stood up and met them halfway. I was eager to get out of here.

"Hey guys ready to go?"

"Yea we just have to wait for Nico's brother." Crap I forgot that his brother was coming.

"He said he'll be here in a minute."

Nico, Thalia and I were in a middle of a conversation of what animal is cooler a fire phoenix or an ice dragon when Nico looked over my shoulder.

"Oh hey there he is. PERCY! Over here!"

So his name is Percy. I've never heard that name before. I turned around and my mouth flew open. I'm pretty sure my jaw was on the floor. The guy who fell on me was walking towards us. Of course with my luck he would turn out to be Nico's brother. Ugh my life. Percy quickly approached us and smiled. I composed myself and tried to look nonchalant, but judging by the smirk that appeared on his face I wasn't doing a good job.

"Hey you're the girl I fell on!"

Nico and Thalia turned to look at me. Thalia had her eyebrows raised. She didn't even need to ask I knew she was wondering what he was talking about.

"Percy here fell on me after you ran off."

There was a slightly awkward silence after that.

"Um well ready to go?"

I didn't know what we were going to do, but before I could ask Percy beat me to it.

"What are we doing anyway?"

We all started to walk towards the doors. Nico pushed them open and held the door for us. I closed my eyes as the warm breeze hit my face.

"Well I was thinking we could go see a movie down the road and then maybe the girls would wanna hang out back at the house."

We all agreed with this. Since the movie theater wasn't too far we decided to walk there. Thalia and Nico were ahead of Percy and I. They were talking about what movie to see. While Thalia was talking about the newest scary movie Nico slipped his hand into hers and intertwined their fingers. Thalia immediately stopped talking and stared down at their hands with red cheeks. Nico smiled at her and continued their conversation. Welp I'm going to get an earful about Nico tonight. Percy and I were behind them just watching. No words were exchanged between us. I preferred it this way. Then Percy broke the beautiful silence.

"You know you still never told me your name."

I was ready to slap this boy's smirk right off his face.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Well your my best friend and my brother are going to be dating by the looks of it so we'll be seeing each other a lot more."

Damn him that's a good point.

"Annabeth…My name is Annabeth Chase."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I flinched at the word beautiful. No guy has ever called me that. Luke only said I was very pretty, which is nice, but he never said beautiful. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Shut up."

Percy chuckled beside me.

"Well Annabeth my name is Percy. Percy Jackson." He stuck his hand out. I hesitantly shook it. His huge hand completely covered my tiny one. His hands were warm.

He and I fell back into a comfortable silence. Then once again Percy disturbed it.

"You know Annabeth it's almost like were going on a double date."

I could feel my cheeks heating up.

'"We are NOT going on a double date!"

"Then what would you call what we're doing right now?"

"We're going on a….erm….outing! Yea, an outing."

"An outing?"

"Yes not a date. This is a outing."

"Whatever you say."

I didn't want to continue this awkward conversation. So I changed the subject.

"C,mon let's catch up!"

I ran until I was beside Thalia who was engrossed in her conversation with Nico. I slightly turned and looked behind me. Percy was still behind and he ad a faint smile on his face. I defiantly have strong feelings for him I just haven't decided whether they were positive or negative yet. **(A\N Sorry I just had to add that in here! I thought that line was cute!) **What I do know is I have a feeling this upcoming year was going to be crazy.

**Percy's POV:**

I watched Annabeth run ahead. She stopped beside Thalia. I saw her looking behind her. An outing. Ha sure. It's a date. I was right Annabeth is interesting. Most girls wouldn't just blow off a guy like she did. I notice her flinch when I call her beautiful. I wonder why. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her gray eyes were absolutely stunning. I was pretty satisfied with myself not only did I get her to blush but I finally got her name! I ran and caught up. I was ready to get to know more about Annabeth Chase. But for now I'll focus on our date, um I mean "Outing."

* * *

**So there was chapter 3...obviously. Tell me what you guys thought!**


	4. The Outing

**I kinda had this chapter already written up so i decided to put it on here for you guys!**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

We arrived at the movies 15 minutes before the movie was going to start. Nico and Thalia wanted to watch the new scary movie "Don't Go in There!" **(A\N Made up! This is just what I scream at the TV when I'm watching a scary movie!) **We got our drinks and snacks, and then headed towards the theater. I was hoping Annabeth was going to sit next to me because most girls get scared during movies like this and need their date to comfort them. Wink wink nudge nudge. Thalia likes scary stuff like this so Nico doesn't have much to do. When we got into the theater Thalia and Nico insisted we sit in the middle. The movie was going to start in 5 minutes. We all took our seats and got comfortable. The seating went me, Nico, Thalia, and then Annabeth. To say I was disappointed was a understatement. I would say time passed quickly, but it didn't. That movie was pretty scary. I'm sure when we get home Nico is going to hit me. I may or may not have screamed in his ear a couple of times. After the credits started we all got up and threw away or trash. Annabeth and Thalia went to the bathroom when we stepped out into the lobby. I don't get why girls always go to the bathroom in groups. Seriously! If you look girls going in or out of the bathroom always have at least one other girl with them. As if he was reading my mind Nico said,

"I don't get why girls go to the bathroom in groups."

"Dude I was just thinking about that! I guess it's just a girl thing?"

"Maybe I don't understand the female mind."

"Nico man wasn't created to understand it, they were created to make a best guess and hope and pray its right."

Nico and I just started laughing. After we calmed down I looked towards the entrance and I saw her.

**Annabeth's POV:**

During the movie I sat next to Thalia. I didn't want to get too close to Percy. Trust issues remember? After the movie was over Thalia and I went to the bathroom. After we "did our business" we started washing out hands.

"So Percy…What do you think?"

"What are you talking about Thalia?"

"What I mean is what do you think about him? Friend material? _Boyfriend _material?"

I can honestly say I was surprised by this question. I mean I'm not even sure I can trust this guy and Thalia is talking about him being my boyfriend!

"Woah Thals slow down! I'm not even sure I'm friends with the guy. I think we should start there."

Thalia seemed a little disappointed.

"Ok well I just thought it would be cool if you two started dating! I mean we could be dating brothers Annabeth! Brothers."

I had to laugh when she said this. Most girls dream is to date their best friend's boyfriend's brother.

"Well I'll try to get to know him as a friend but that's it."

"Uh huh ok. I'll take what I can get."

"What about you and Nico? I saw that hand holding back there!"

Thalia started blushing and she looked down at her combat boots.

"Um yea He's a great guy and I could go on forever about him but there out there waiting for us so can I stay the night and we can talk about it then?"

She has a good point I'm not really sure long she and I have been in here.

"Thals you know you don't have to ask! You basically live at my house anyway."

She and I shared a smile and headed out of the bathroom. When we came back into the lobby where Nico and Percy were waiting we saw something...unusual. A girl with red hair was all over Percy. She had on a mini skirt and a thin tank top that was riding up showing her belly button, in other words she looked like a two dollar whore. Nico and Percy both looked extremely uncomfortable. I had a weird feeling about that girl. The way she was all over Percy slightly bugged me. Thalia and I started walking towards them. Thalia quickly rushed to Nico's side. I wasn't sure I was supposed to do. I could now hear what the girl was saying.  
"C'mon Percy! One date? I _promise_ you won't forget it." She winked at him and I wanted to throw up all over her face. Maybe that would make it look better.

"Um, sorry Rachel I can't. I um, I have plans."

"But we never decided on a day."

"Well I'm busy all throughout the year so I can't."

"Well ok I'll see you later Percy-poo!"

Rachel gave him a kiss on the cheek, which he quickly wiped off, and left. As soon as she was gone Thalia, Nico and I started laughing.

"Hahaha nice save there Percy-poo! I'm busy for the whole year. Good thing Rachel isn't the brightest girl out there or she never would leave you alone!"

"Yea I need my women to be smart! And not act like a slut for attention would be nice too."

Thalia looked at me when Percy said this. We were having a eye conversation.

_Did you hear that? Smart and not a slut! That's you Annabeth!_

_Oh thanks Thalia. It's nice to know I only have two good qualities and there being smart and not slutty._

_You know you have more than that, but you sound like Percy's type._

_Maybe but remember only getting to know him as a FRIEND._

_Ok ok calm down._

Percy and Nico were staring at us like we had three heads.

"What?"

"Um nothing."

We all walked back to the mall parking lot where our cars were. Nico and Thalia were ahead of us and holding hands again. Percy looked deep in thought so I looked up at the sky. I love the stars they always seem to calm me down. They also help me think. I'd like to believe that my mom is one of those stars. It comforts me to know that even though she's gone she's still with me. Percy's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"So did you like the movie?"

"Um yea it was ok. Scary movies aren't really my thing."

"Yea same here."

An awkward silence now filled the night air that surrounded us. It was pretty cold out and I only had a t-shirt on. Percy must have noticed my shivering because next thing I know he's taking off his hoodie and handing it to me.

"Oh no I'm ok. I don't want you to be cold."

"C'mon Annabeth I know your freezeing. What kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't offer the lady my coat?"

I smiled and took the coat and put it on. I was instantly warmed. It smelled like a sea breeze.

"I didn't take you as the gentleman type."

"Well you must bring out a whole new side of me then."

I realized that we were flirting. I don't know how that happened! He just seems easy to talk to. Part of me is saying that I should get to know him, but the other part is saying he'll betray me just like Luke did. Luckily we couldn't continue our conversation because we were approaching our cars. I saw Thalia say something to Nico and kiss his cheek causing them to turn bright red. I turned to Percy when Thalia got in. I wasn't sure what to do so I just stood there awkwardly.

"Well I got to be getting home. I'll see you around Percy."

I started to walk away when Percy grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Promise?"

"What?"

"Do you promise to try and see me again?"

I wasn't sure what to say. Percy's eyes were pleading and hopeful.

"Yea Percy I promise."

"Ok bye Annabeth."

"Bye Percy."

I got into my car and turned the car on. Thalia was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you tonight."

She nodded her head and turned on the radio. I wasn't sure what all that was back there, but I wasn't exactly opposed to seeing Percy again.

* * *

**Alright so there is chapter 4! Sorry guys if it's a little annoying how much i write in Annabeth's POV but I'm a girl so its a little easier for me! If you guys want i can try to write more in Percy's POV. **


	5. Girl's Night In

**This is all in Annabeth's POV. Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Percy Jackson series or anything else you recognize!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

When Thalia and I got back to my house we found it empty. It was 11 o'clock where would my family go? I walked into my kitchen and found a small note on the fridge.

_Annabeth your mother and I have taken the boys to the beach for a couple of days. There is money in the jar on top of the refrigerator. Call if you need anything. See you soon. -Dad_

I sighed and threw the note away. They always go on these little 'family vacations' without me. Some family right? And I hate when my dad calls Helenmy mom. She isn't my mom! She doesn't really try to act like a motherly towards me anyway. I walked into the living room where Thalia was sitting with the remote in her hand. She finally settled on an old episode of "The Office" I sat down on the recliner and sighed. Thalia looked up from the TV.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Oh Dad, Helen, and the boys went to the beach for a couple of days."

"And didn't take you again? Gods I love you Annabeth but your family sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"Oh you know I could go on and on about it but I won't because that's not what you need right now!"

"And what is it that I need Miss Grace?"

"Since you and I are dirt poor and you need some cheering up wanna have a girls night in?"

"Sure and Dad said there was money in the jar on the fridge."

Thalia and I went into the kitchen and got the jar. It had 100 dollars in it. We ordered pizza and got some drinks from the fridge. We changed into our pajama's and made up make shift beds in the living room. Thalia turned on the PS3 and signed into Netflix. We got ourselves comfortable and Thalia picked a random episode of "The Office." What can I say? We're obsessed. The doorbell rang and I got some money out of the jar. Thalia was hoping for a cute pizza guy our age but we got a 35 year old grumpy bald man. Disappointment of the century. We paid him and shut the door. I set the pizza down on the table and Thalia and I dug in. While we were eating we talked about anything and everything. We talked about Nico, school, movies, animals, Nico and finally Nico. Yea we talked about him a lot. Thalia would just go on and on. I was happy to see Thalia this excited about a guy. Her face just lit up when she talked about him. She was telling me about how cute his eyes were when I zoned out. My mind wandered to Percy. I wonder what he was doing right now, and if he was thinking about me. I wasn't sure what Percy was to me. I guess he's my friend but he doesn't have my trust yet. That Rachel girl really bothered me, and I wasn't sure why. I didn't even know the girl. I just didn't like how she was all over Percy. She didn't seem to take a hint either. I snapped out of thoughts when Thalia started calling my name.

"Annabeth!"

"Huh what?"

"You zoned out there for a few minutes. You ok?"

"Oh yea I'm fine. I'm just thinking. I've had a lot of my mind recently."

Thalia waited for me to explain. When I didn't she dropped the subject. We finished our pizza and went back into the living room. We watched Netflix for a few hours then passed out. When I was drifting in and out of consciousness I started to think about Percy. I didn't know what to think or feel about him. I hate not knowing. He was right we will be seeing a lot of each other so I have plenty of time to get to know him and figure out whether or not he's trustworthy. When I came to my conclusion I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the sun was shining through the living room windows and I could hear Thalia in the kitchen. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around my body then headed for the kitchen. Thalia was making coffee.

"Oh hey you're up! I made coffee just the way you like it!"

"Thanks Thals."

"No problem."

We drank our coffee and chatted. After we finished our coffee we put the cups in the sink and headed back towards the living room. When we sat down Thalia's phone started vibrating. She picked it up and read the text from Nico out loud.  
"Hey Thalia! Percy and I were wondering if you girls wanted to hang out over at our place for a bit."

"Annabeth you want to?"

"Sure I got nothing better to do."

Thalia and I quickly got dressed. When we were done I grabbed my keys and headed towards the garage. Thalia would tell me where to go. We got in the car and then I pulled out of the driveway. I wasn't sure whether to be excited or nervous to go to Percy's. I guess I'll find out when I get there.

* * *

**Alright the next chapter is going to be Percy's Pov and its going to be when the girls come over. I know its short but this is more of a filler chapter. Plus i wrote this at like 12 30 in the morning so I didn't want to type much :P**


	6. A Night Of Questions

**Hey Guys! So here is chapter 6! It's not one of my better chapters but eh what can ya do? I have a plan on what i want to happen in this story i just haven't decided how I'm going to have it go. Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited! It means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own the percy jackson series! One can only dream of such a thing!**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

Nico confirmed that girls were going to come over. We cleaned up as best we could. I mean I don't think you would want your underwear on the living room floor when a pretty girl showed up. Mom was going to say hi and then go on a date with Paul. The house was decent so Nico and I got dressed. We dressed casual and then came downstairs to wait. We played video games for 15 minutes then the doorbell rang. I turned off the system while Nico answered the door.

"Hey guys! Come on in. My mom wanted to meet you guys but then she's going to head out."

Thalia and Annabeth took off their shoes and set them by the door. Mom came down the stairs while trying to put on her shoe. Luckily she didn't trip and fall flat on her face.

"Hello! I'm Percy's and Nico's mother."

Annabeth and Thalia shook her hand, introduced themselves, and smiled.

"Well Mrs. Jackson you look beautiful."

"Oh why thank you Annabeth! And please call me Sally! Mrs. Jackson makes me feel so old."

"Alright Sally."

"Ok boys I'll be back in a couple of hours. Be good."

After she left we all just stood awkwardly in the living room.

"So um what do you guys wanna do?"

"Well do you guys just want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure good idea Thalia."

Nico made popcorn while I got blankets. The girls were picking the movie and I really hope it isn't some chick flick. When we all got comfortable Annabeth pressed play. Surprisingly the girls picked "The Avengers." Thalia and Nico were cuddling on the loveseat and sharing a blanket. Nico just needs to ask her out already! They act like they're dating anyway! Annabeth and I were on the couch,, but there was a huge space in between us. No one really talked during the movie. There wasn't much to say. We watched 2 more movies after that. By the time the second one was done it was about 9 30. It was dark out. We started talking about what school was going to be like. We are all going to be seniors at Goode High School. **(Nico ****Thalia **_Percy _Annabeth)

**"So are you guys excited for school?"**

"**Uh I guess? I mean I'm excited to be a senior and all that but school is school its boring. Besides I only really talk to you and Annabeth."**

"_Well maybe you'll make new friends this year! And hey you now have me!"_

"**Oh goody she replies sarcastically."**

"_You could have at least somewhat happy about it." _

"**Percy don't be all butt hurt. What about you Annabeth?"**

"Um yea I guess."

I was about to ask why she was so quiet, she didn't really seem into the conversation, but before I could the door was unlocked and opened. My mom and Paul walked through and greeted us. They had really big smiles on their faces. I thought they were drunk.

"Hey guys! Paul and I are getting married!" Ok so I was right they are drunk.

Nico's and my jaws drop to the floor. I had nothing against Paul he was a good guy I just don't know how I feel about him becoming my new stepdad. My mom did seem really happy so I guess that's what matters.

"Um that's great mom when did he ask you?"

My mom was busy showing Annabeth and Thalia her ring to answer so Paul did.

"I asked her today and she said yes."

Nico and I shook his hand and congratulated him. My mom was giving everyone hugs.

"Boys I' going to spend the night at Paul's so be good!"

I shuddered. I didn't even want to think about what they were going to do. As quickly as they came they left. Nico turned to Thalia. His hands were shaking. I think he's FINALLY going to ask her out.

"So um Thalia….I was thinking…you know maybe if you wanted to…you don't have to! But uh I was thinking you and I could go to the wedding together?"

"You want me to go as your… date?"

"Um yea but you don't have to! Uh forget I asked."

"No! um yea Nico I'd love to go with you."

"Really? Great! Um maybe we can talk about it over dinner Friday?"

"Yea that sounds good."

Now they both were blushing. I decided to give them their moment. I whispered to Annabeth.

"Hey let's give them their space. C'mon I know somewhere we can go."

She nodded and followed me upstairs. I opened my window and we crawled on the roof. Annabeth followed me out. It wasn't to cold out so i didn't bring a coat. The silence night sky was filled with stars. Annabeth was looking up at them. I wanted to get to know her. Now seemed like a good time.

"Do you like the stars?"

"Yea."

"Why?" I wasn't going to except short answers.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to get to know you better."

"Why though?"

"I find you interesting and want to know more about you...so please?"

She sighed and I didn't know whether or not that was a good thing.

"I like the stars because I tend to think easier when I'm looking at them. The stars calm me. My mom… she uh… passed away and now I like to think she's a star looking down at me. I like to think she's still with me somehow."

"You know my dad passed away too. Same with Nico's. My dad was lost at sea. I got my love of water from him, so now whenever I'm near water I know he's with me. Same with your mom she may not be physically here but she'll always be with you."

"Thanks. So anything else you want to know?"

"Just the basics about Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth and I stayed up talking until she realized how late it was. Annabeth and I talked about our favorite colors, animals, things to do, and places. Whenever I asked her about something personal like her family or past she would tense up and change the subject. I guess she didn't fully trust me yet. I was going to earn her trust if it was the last thing I do. Annabeth is just so interesting and mysterious, I wanted to figure her out.

Nico and Thaila got together that night. They told us when Annabeth and I caught them kissing goodnight. Mom and Paul are going to get married during break so we'll be off of school. Which is starting in about a week. I am not at all ready for it, but I guess having Annabeth, Thalia and Nico by my side it won't be so bad. I want my senior year to be one of my best years ever. I guess I'll just have to wait and see how it turns out.

* * *

**Sorry for the ending! I wasn't sure how to end this chapter. Tell me what you guys thought! I might do a huge time skip to the wedding or do some filler chapters on the school year. I'm not sure yet. Oh and I don't own the Avengers! I love that movie though. And with the underwear thing that happened to my brother. It was embrassing for him, super funny for me! :P**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I was wondering what you guys think would be better. I could do maybe 2 or 3 filler chapters on the "gang" at school then move onto the wedding or do a time skip to the wedding with only a paragraph on what happened at school. I know what's going to happen during and after the wedding so I didn't know if you guys just wanted me to skip forward to the main points of the story. After the wedding I am going to do chapters involving school though. So tell me what you guys think! After this story is done I was thinking about doing a series of songfics about some of PJO's cute couples! (Mostly Percabeth don't worry!) Music is my best friend so I thought it might be fun! I have plenty songs that could be a cute song fics! So tell me what you guys would want! Filler chapters or just skip to the wedding. Oh and tell me if you guys think I should do some songfics. Thanks!**

**-Katie **


	8. Bullies and Best Friends

**Here's Chapter 7! Its a school filler chapter! I had one person say filler chapter and one person say skip to the wedding so I'm only going to do 2 filler chapters but the second one will be small. Then I'll move onto the wedding. I think the filler chapters are somewhat needed to show Annabeth and Percy becoming closer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the percy jackson series!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

The last week of summer flew by. Percy, Nico, Thalia and I hung out pretty much every day. Thalia and Nico have been dating for a week and they seem pretty happy. I thought it would be awkward hanging out with them since they were dating but they tone down the PDA when Percy and I are around. Speaking of Percy, he and I have hung out a lot, we want to try and give Thalia and Nico their space, so he and I have been spending a lot of time together. We were now a week into school. We passed the-easy get to know how everything works-stage. I have Percy in 3 of my classes, and Thalia and Nico in two.

**Annabeth's schedule: **

**Science **

**PE **

**Reading**

**Lunch **

**History **

**Architecture **

**Math **

_**Percy's schedule:**_

_**Science**_

_**Reading**_

_**PE**_

_**Lunch**_

_**History**_

_**Swimming**_

_**Math**_

**Thalia's schedule:**

**Science**

**History **

**Reading**

**Lunch **

**PE**

**Greek Mythology **

**Math **

_**Nico's schedule:**_

_**Science**_

_**Reading **_

_**History**_

_**Lunch**_

_**PE**_

_**Greek Mythology**_

_**Math**_

Since we were seniors our teachers were a little rough and the courses weren't as easy as they used to be. It's a little weird if you think about it; this is our last year of high school. After we're done here some start their life right away or go to college expand their possibilities. These are supposed to be the years of our lives. I intend to make this year better than the other three. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the bell. I gathered my things and headed towards the cafeteria. Nico, Thalia, Percy and I always sit together at the table towards the back. When I got to the cafeteria I saw Percy, Thalia, and Nico already there. The four of us have becoming closer. Thalia is still my best friend. Nico and I have gotten to know each other better; I can see why Thalia likes him. He may be gothic, but on the inside he's a total sweetheart. Percy and I have gotten slightly closer. We learned the simple things about each other. I learned stuff like that he likes the color blue and that he loves to swim. I told him about how smart I am, that I like the color gray, and that my favorite animal is an owl. He and I even gave each other nicknames. I sat down at the table and pulled out my lunch.

"Hey Wise Girl we were just wondering where you were!"

"Well here I am. So guys how has your day been going so far?"

Nico had his arm around Thalia's waist.

"Ugh tiring! I spoiled myself this summer with all the sleeping in."

"Yea well Percy's sleep talking would always wake me up so I could never sleep in. Consider yourself lucky."

"Hey! I do NOT sleep talk!"

"Dude my room is right across from yours! Your either sleep talking or sleep screaming!"

"Ok why don't we talk about something else?"

"Good idea Annabeth we wouldn't want these two killing each other. Sally needs them for the wedding!"

"Wow babe nice to know that's the only reason you wouldn't want me dead."

"Nico, you know I would care if you were dead."

"Ugh! Gross! Nico I don't want to see my brother making lovey dovey eyes at his girlfriend while I'm eating!"

"Well Seaweed Brain how's your mom's wedding planning going?"

"Good Paul told me they're going to have the wedding in two weeks when we have that short break."

The principle was getting fired in two weeks so the school is taking a week off to try and find his replacement.

"Oh nice I still need to find a dress to wear. Annabeth wanna go to the mall with me this weekend and try to find something?"

"Um yea sure."

We started talking about plans to go see a movie but someone walked up to our table. We stopped talking and looked up and saw Rachel. She was wearing her usual; cloths that barely cover her body. Well there goes my appetite. I pushed my food away and turned towards her.

"What do you want Rachel?"

"I'm not here to talk to you! I'm here for my Percy-poo!"

I chuckled under my breath. As much as I didn't like Rachel that name always made me laugh. Percy glared at me and sighed.

"Rachel I'm kind of busy now a days. I'm helping out with my mom's wedding."

"Oh perfect! I can go as your date! It would be so romantic!"

"Uh sorry Rachel, but I'm talking Annabeth with me."

Rachel frowned and her face became red, but I'm guessing she wasn't blushing.

"What!? How can you choose HER over ME!? I mean do you see her? She never wears any form fitting cloths, I don't think she even knows what a brush or make up is and she's just…she's a dork!"

By now the whole cafeteria was watching us. Rachel knew how to make a scene. I looked down at my jeans and baggy sweatshirt. I ran a hand through my hair and sure enough it was knotted. I never wore makeup because I didn't see the reason for it. I may be smart but that shouldn't just instantly make me a dork. I looked at all the people staring at me. The cafeteria was completely silent. I could feel the tears in my eyes threating to pour out. I wasn't going to cry in front of all these people. I muttered a quiet "excuse me" and got up. I quickly left the cafeteria. The last thing I saw was Rachel's smirking face and the worried expression of my friends. I signed myself out at the office and went home. I brushed past my dad and Helen who seemed surprised that I was home, and went up into my room. I looked at myself in the mirror. Maybe Rachel was right, maybe I should try to wear something new. I wipe my face clear of tears then headed for my closet.

**Percy's POV:**

I've never seen Annabeth cry before. It hurt me to see it. When she left the cafeteria I turned to Rachel.

"Why did you say all of that?!"

"Because she needed a reality check?"

"Annabeth is perfect the way she is! At she doesn't dress like a slut to get attention! Rachel I do NOT like you and never will! Why can't you just understand that and leave me and my friends alone!?"

Rachel and everyone were surprised. Normally I was calm and collected, but she made Annabeth cry and that was NOT ok with me.

"Percy….are you…are you breaking up with me?"

Everyone in the cafeteria groaned. This girl just doesn't get it.

"Just go away Rachel."

Everyone watched as she left, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of her high heels hitting the floor. Lunch was almost over. Thalia, Nico and I looked all over for Annabeth. When we couldn't find her we assumed she left school. A trip to the office confirmed our assumption. We agreed to go to Annabeth's house after school. When I sat down in history I checked the clock. The end of the day couldn't come any sooner.

* * *

After the finale bell rang I practically jumped out of my seat and ran out of the room. Thalia drove Nico and I to Annabeth's house. When we rang the doorbell Mr. Chase answered the door.

"Hey Mr. C! We're here to check on Annabeth."

"Oh yes. She's been up in her room since she came home. Please make sure she's ok Helen and I have to go pick up the boys from school."

Mr. Chase left with a woman I'm guessing was Annabeth's stepmom Helen. We climbed the staircase and stood in front of a door with the Annabeth written across it. Thalia slowly opened the door.

"Annabeth you in here?"

When the door was fully open we could see Annabeth. And let me tell you she was quite a sight to see. Annabeth was wearing a black tank top that hugged her slim figure and a dark blue jacket unzip covered her arm and hung at her sides. She had on simple blue jeans and black converse. Her princess curls were redone and were perfectly curled and framing her face. She had lip gloss on and some make up. She wasn't wearing to much, but honestly she didn't need it. She looked beautiful. I wanted to say something cool to her but she was so distracting all I managed to say was,

"Uh…duh."

Annabeth giggled and Nico gave me a look that said 'really dude?'

"Annabeth you look great!" At least Thalia was able to form sentences.

"Thanks. I guess what Rachel said was right. I looked horrible before maybe I should try to act more like her. Maybe that's why I don't have many friends."

Thalia, Nico and I shared a look. I cleared my throat.

"Uh guys can you give us a minute?"

They nodded and left. Annabeth sat on her bed and stared down at her hands. I sat beside her.

"Annabeth.."

"You don't need to say it Percy."

"I think I do! Annabeth your amazing just the way you are **(Tehe Bruno Mars...oh** **sorry) **Don't change just because a bully like Rachel told you to! I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear. Rachel dresses and acts like a whore. You shouldn't take advice from her. You don't need a lot of friends to feel special because Nico Thalia and I all think your amazing. All those other kids don't know what their missing."

I took her hand in mine. She stared down at our intertwined fingers.

"Thank you Percy. That was….really sweet."

I gave her hand a squeeze.

"No problem… I care about you Annabeth."

"Really?"

"Yea really."

Annabeth slowly leaned her head towards mine and gently kissed my cheek. She pulled back and smiled at me. I was about to say something but the door burst open and Nico and Thalia came tumbling into the room.

"Uh hehe heeeyyy guys! We weren't listening to Percy's heartfleat speech or anything."

"Way to play it cool Nico."

Annabeth and I just started laughing.

"Thanks for coming here guys. Ice cream on me?"

"Yea sounds like a plan."

Thalia and Nico raced downstairs. I extended my hand to Annabeth and she took it. I felt sparks shoot through my hand and up my arm. Annabeth and I caught up with Nico and Thalia and we all went to get ice cream.

**Annabeth's POV:**

While everyone was eating their ice cream and talking I was thinking. I looked at my 3 friends and smiled. Percy's right I didn't need a lot of friends as long as I had them. I looked at Percy and thought about what he said to me. As if he could sense me looking at him he turned and smiled at me. I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. Maybe…just maybe, Percy Jackson could be trusted.

* * *

**I know what it's liked to be bullied and let me tell you it is NOT fun! And sorry with the senior talk and the whole "best years of my life" thing. My oldest brother graduated and is starting his first year of collage this year, and my second older brother is a senior this year and i was thinking about them when i wrote this chapter. Aww Percy's sweet side comes out in this chapter! I feel for Nico my room is across from one of my brother's and he sleep talks and sleep screams and keeps me up! And when Nico and Thalia knocked the door opened...i have been on both ends of this! My friend tumbled out of my closet after I kissed Travis's cheek. I don't even know how she got in there. And I knocked my brother door opened when i was listening in on his conversation with some girl! Hey don't judge! The girl was pretty and i wanted to see if my brother had any game! You know what I just noticed that Travis and I make a real life Tratie! My name is Katie and his is (obviously) Travis...weird. Well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**


	9. Cafe Conversations

**This is a filler chapter. It's pretty short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series!**

* * *

**Don't know why the line is way down here but ok i'll just go with the flow.**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

Ever since the Rachel incident two things have happened. Rachel has left me alone, and Annabeth has opened up to me a little more. She told me about her family. She told me they always leave her by herself and go on little vacations without her. I couldn't believe they would do something like that to Annabeth. I also learned how tough Annabeth is. I went over to her house the other day to ask for help on homework and I saw her in her backyard chopping up a dummy with a blade. To say I was scared shitless was an understatement. Rachel may not bother me anymore but I heard from Thalia that Rachel and her little followers were bullying Annabeth. I'm actually on my way to Annabeth's right now she seemed upset today, so I bringing her some yellow flowers to help brighten up her day. Cheesy maybe but it'll do that trick. When I arrived at her house I knocked on the door and waited. Annabeth opened the door seconds later.

"Hey Percy how ar- why do you have flowers?"

"You seemed to be having a rough day so I thought I would bring you something to cheer you up."

Annabeth smiled and took the flowers from me. I followed her inside and watched as she put the flowers in a vase.

"Thalia is on a date with Nico and my family is going to be gone for a week. They wonder why the boys have such bad grades maybe if they didn't take so many 'vacations' the boys could go to school and actually learn something useful!"

"Wow calm down Annabeth! Look I'm not doing anything do you wanna go get something to eat?"

Annabeth sighed.

"Yea sure let's go."

**Annabeth's POV:**

Percy and I went to the local café. We ordered burgers and sodas and settled in a booth. We talked about our families, how school was going, and the wedding.

"Hey Seaweed Brain I was wondering how Rachel became so obsessed with you?"

"Um I don't fully remember. I had to work on a project with her for school and at first I thought she was cool, she's a really good artist, but when the project was over she still wanted to hang out. After a while she just turned into…..that."

"Oh… I thought she was an ex-girlfriend or something."

"Oh gods no! I've only had one girlfriend before. We were only together for a month we broke up because she had to move."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a while ago, I'm over it. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Ever had any boyfriends?"

Oh crap. I don't know if I should tell Percy about Luke. The only person who knows is Thalia. Luck was on my side today; before I needed to answer my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Annabeth I was wondering if we were still planning on getting dresses for the wedding tomorrow?"_

"Uh yea we can still do that."

"_Great I'll come over around 10 tomorrow then."_

"Ok talk to you later Thals."

"_Bye Annabeth!"_

"Um Percy I should probably get home I have some homework to do. He sighed and I instantly felt bad.

"Yea ok c'mon I'll take you."

We got back to my house, after an awkward car ride. Percy walked me to my front door.

"Um thanks for the flowers and food. I had a really good time…..You're a good guy Percy."

"You're welcome Annabeth. You know I would do anything to see that beautiful smile of yours."

I'm pretty sure I looked like a tomato. I don't get complimented often. I kissed Percy's cheek and went inside. I peeked through the curtains on the windows. I saw Percy touch his cheek and smile. He did a little happy dance back to his car. I giggled and closed the curtains. I walked over to the flowers that Percy got me. I bent down and smelled them. I didn't know it then, but I was developing feelings for Percy Jackson….and the thing is….I didn't exactly mind.

* * *

**The next chapter is the wedding! The happy dance thing I thought was cute. I've seen both my brothers and my guys friends do it after dates, and frankly its pretty adorable.**


	10. The Wedding

**Here's chapter 9! You guys are lucky! I wasn't really in a romantic mood but some adorable love songs helped out! Hope you enjoy the chapter! It has Percabeth in it! ;)**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

Today was the day of the wedding. Nico and I were with Paul and his brother getting ready. Paul was already in his suit and freaking out. His brother, who was soon going to be my Uncle Rick, was also dressed and was trying to calm him down. Nico was pretty much ready all he had to do was put his shoes on. I was almost ready I was just having trouble with this stupid tie. Why wouldn't my mom just let me use a clip on? Life would be so much simpler. I undid the mess around my neck and tried again. I didn't even notice the knock at the door. Nico got up and opened the door and had a small conversation with whoever it was. He opened the door and allowed the person to enter. I groaned when I once again couldn't put my tie on correctly.

"Need help Seaweed Brain?"

I turned to my right and saw Annabeth. Her princess curls were pinned up in an elegant bun and she had light make up on. I looked at her dress and had to stop myself from drooling. She was wearing a light blue (no sleeved) dress with a small green bow tied around her waist. In other words, she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Uh… yea."

Annabeth smiled at me and came closer and grabbed my tie. I could smell her sweet perfume. I smiled down at her. She finished tying my tie she looked up at me. If I leaned down a little she and I could be kissing. She leaned up and whispered in my ear

"You clean up good Seaweed Brain."

She winked at me and turned and walked towards the door. I watched her hips sway as she walked. Hot damn.

"Well I just came in to tell you boys the wedding starts in five minutes."

We all quickly did last minute touch ups and we were out the door. Paul went and stood up at the alter while Rick, Nico and I all lined up at the door. Nico was walking Thalia down and I was walking Annabeth. We waited for about a minute then the three girls came out. The maid of honor went to Rick's side, Thalia went to Nico's side and kissed his cheek, and then Annabeth came to my side. She stood a little ways away from me. Well we can't have that now can we? I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. I could hear her squeak in protest. I bent down and whispered in her ear.

"You look so beautiful Annabeth."

I pulled away a little and saw her bright red cheeks. I smirked and then I heard the wedding planner say we were starting. I took a deep breath and waited. After Nico and Thalia walked down I counted to 10 in my head and walked Annabeth down. I kissed her hand when we got to the alter and watched her walk to stand besides Thalia. When she took her place she looked over at me which rewarded her a wink. She smiled and turned back towards the front. Everyone stood as the wedding march started. The doors opened and my Mom and grandpa walked in. My Mom looked beautiful, but more importantly…she looked happy. I didn't think her grin could get any bigger. I was quickly proven wrong, because it did grow bigger when she took Paul's hand. The ceremony was great. My legs kind of hurt from standing from so long, and I was pretty grossed out seeing my Mom and Paul make out for about 2 minutes. I'll let it slide….this time. The night flew by. Now some people have already left and those who were still here were dancing. Nico and Thalia were staying at a table with some food. There not big dancers. I noticed Annabeth was sitting by herself at a table in the corner. When I started walking over to her a slow song started to play. I smiled to myself. When I reached Annabeth she looked up at me. I stuck my hand out.

"May I have this dance?"

Annabeth giggled and took my hand. A grin spread across my face as I lead her to the dance floor.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I took Percy's hand and he led me to the dance floor. He stopped towards the middle. He pulled me closer to him. The hand that wasn't holding mine wrapped around my waist. I put my other hand on his shoulder and we swayed to the music. We didn't say anything; I didn't think we needed to. We were just enjoying each other's company. When the song ended I noticed everyone staring at Percy and I mutter things like "Aw how cute." Or "I know who's getting married next." And "Gross!" That last one was from Nico, shortly after that though you heard a smack. I'm assuming Thalia hit him. I blushed and let go of Percy and made my way to where Thalia and Nico were. When I sat down Thalia winked at me. I rolled my eyes. Percy came and sat down next to me. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and for a few seconds we just stared at each other smiling. We probably looked like fools. When everyone left the four of us helped clean up. At around 11 30 we stopped and all headed home Nico dropped Thalia off at her house and then drove to mine. Percy walked me to the front door and that's where we are now. I wasn't sure what to say.  
"Um thanks for walking me to the door. Oh and for the dance."

"No problem…..You…uh… Look really pretty Annabeth."

"…Thank you."

We stood there in silence looking at each other. Percy slowly started leaning in and I found myself doing the same. When our lips were about to touch Nico honked the horn. Percy and I sprung apart. We smiled awkwardly at each other. Then Percy leaned in and kissed my cheek. He winked at me and turned around and made his way to his car. As soon as he shut the door Nico drove off. Someone was eager to get home. I sighed and touched my cheek. I smiled to myself and opened the door. I went into my room and changed out of my dress and into some shorts and a tank top. I let my hair out of the bun and let the messy curls fall freely around my face. I laid down on my bed and smiled. These last few weeks have been the best I've ever had. I'm really glad I met Percy. I knew I could trust him but I don't know how to tell him about Luke. I sighed. I was in a good mood and Luke ruined it for me. I thought about when Percy and I were dancing. It was like no one else was around us. It was just Percy and I. Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl. And honestly? I loved it every second of it.

* * *

**Really Nico? Alright that was chapter 9! You guys are lucky. I wasn't really in a romantic mood today but some love songs and great romantic movies helped out! Tell me what you guys think!**


	11. Birthday Party

**I was helping my brothers build a shed but I typed this up during my lunch break. I have a feeling you guys will like this chapter.**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

Today was Nico's and I birthday party. Our birthdays are a week apart, so Mom just throws one party and says it's for the both of us. Since Nico and I don't have a lot of friends it's more of a family party. Annabeth and Thalia are coming though! The party has already started and some of my aunts, uncles and cousins were here. I didn't care about them; I only see them like 3 times a year. I was waiting for Annabeth to show up. It's been about a week since the almost kiss at the wedding. I may or may not have feelings for Annabeth. But I mean who wouldn't?

Nico's been in his room all day; I wonder what he's doing. What am I doing? I can go and find out. I walked up the stairs and opened his door. Nico was hunched over his desk writing something. There was a bunch of crumpled up papers all over the floor. Nico finished whatever he was writing and got up. I quickly hid behind his gamer chair. When he left the room I emerged from my hiding spot and made my way to his desk. I heard the bathroom door shut. Good I have some time; Nico takes forever in the bathroom. I picked up the folded note. It said Thalia across it. Oh my god….This is a love note for Thalia! I started cracking up, and then quickly stopped I didn't want Nico to know I was in here. I opened the note and read it silently.

_Thalia,_

_While we have been dating I never been happier. And normally being happy isn't my thing but I can't help how you make me feel. I'm sorry if this seems too soon but, I love you._

_-Nico_

Oh wow. He told her he loved her in a note…wimp. I stuck the note in my pocket and headed towards the door. Nico opened it and we stared at each other. I probably had the deer in the headlights look. I sprinted down the stairs with Nico hot on my trail. My Mom stopped us when we entered the kitchen.

"STOP! I don't even want to know. Annabeth and Thalia are here and we are going to open presents. Boys behave!"

Nico and I walked into the living room and sat down. Everyone was squeezed into one room. Annabeth and Thalia were standing in the corner. When Nico sat down Thalia came over and sat on his lap. I smirked.

"Hey Annabeth! You know you could sit on my lap too."

I wasn't expecting her to shrug and actually come sit on me. I didn't want her to feel how 'happy' she makes me so I pushed her off and she landed on her ass with an oof.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry you slipped off."

She glared at me and remand on the floor. Smooth move Percy. Nico and I spent the next 20 minutes opening presents. We mostly got cloths. Thalia gave us a new video game. Annabeth gave Nico a couple of CDs of his favorite bands; one was even signed! She gave me a shell, that if you put it against your ear you could hear the ocean, and a trident necklace. She said it was to remind me of my dad. Her present was by far the best. I bent down and kissed her cheek and then I saw a flash. My mom was holding a camera and gave us a little wave. Annabeth blushed and I rolled my eyes.

Everyone was outside dancing to the music or talking. I couldn't find Annabeth anywhere and Nico was looking for me. He didn't get the chance to kill me earlier so he's gonna do it now. I still had his note. I saw him coming my way and quickly climbed up a tree. When I got up there I saw Annabeth. She was sitting on a branch with her legs dangling. I climbed up and sat next to her. I could see Nico down below. He didn't see me climb up here, thank gods.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Uh hey… I was looking for you! Why are you up here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"C'mon Wise Girl I asked you first."

"I don't like big crowds."

"And you decided to climb up a tree because….?"

"I see things better from up here. Alright your turn."

"I'm hiding from Nico."

"What why?"

"I stole this note."

I gave it to her and she quickly read it. She smiled.

"Aww! Nico loves Thalia? That's so cute."

"More like gross! And he's telling her in a note!"

"So? He's at least telling her! It's cute."

"When did you start liking 'cute' stuff?"

"I'm a girl. I gotta act like one once in a while."

I opened my mouth but before I could say anything I heard Nico yell'

"PERCY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I turned towards Annabeth. She had a small smile on her face.

"Just give him his note back Seaweed Brain. He might let you live."

"Alright, but if he does kill me there's something I need to do before I die."

"And what's that Seaweed Brain?"

I smirked and smashed my lips onto hers. At first she didn't respond from shock. When she started to kiss back I pulled away. The kiss lasted about 5 seconds but it was absolutely amazing. Annabeth just stared at me. I winked at her and jumped down the tree towards my appending doom. If I was going to die today; I was gonna die happy.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"And what's that Seaweed Brain?"

Percy didn't respond, instead he kissed me. Woah what?! I could feel Percy's lips on mine, but I couldn't move. After I got over the shock I started to kiss back but he pulled away. Not fair! He gave me a wink and jumped down from the tree. I was unable to move. I just sat there. I put a finger on my lips. I could still feel his lips on mine. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. I may or may not have a small crush on Percy. I looked down. I could see him giving Nico's note back. Nico quickly grabbed it from his hand and stormed off. Percy turned around and I saw the smile that was on his face. He reached up and touched his lips, like I did mere seconds ago, and fist pumped. Ok, so I do have a crush on that Seaweed Brain.

* * *

**So there you have it! The first kiss of Percabeth! Now I know Percy's birthday is in August and in thbis story its in the school year but whatever ita a fanfiction! Haha. I read a review from _IcyPeachDragon _about having fun writing the next chapters of this story and i do have fun writing these chapters! Most of this stuff really happened to me so its nice to go back and sort of re-live those memories! I love that you guys enjoy my story and thanks to all of you who review, follow, and favorite!**


	12. New Friends

**This chapter is both short and terrible, just a heads up!**

* * *

**Percy's Pov:**

It's been about 2 days since I kissed Annabeth. We both had our own stuff going on over the weekend so we didn't see each other. Tomorrow is Monday; it's also the day I ask Annabeth Chase out on a date. I'm both nervous and excited. I mean I think she likes me. She DID kiss me back, but I can't help but wonder if she does like me or not. I guess we'll just have to find out.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I walked into the school doors and yawned. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I kept thinking about Percy. He kissed me which means he must like me right? I don't know. Hopefully he'll ask me out soon. The bell rang and I headed to my first period class. I have Percy, Thalia and Nico in this class with me. We never really pay attention we just goof around with each other. Today was no different, which made the class period fly by. The bell rang and I said goodbye to my friends and heading towards PE. I'm in pretty good shape so this class is easy for me. After I got dressed in the uniform I headed into the gym. The gym teacher told us to get in groups of three for basketball. I didn't have any friends in this class so I didn't have a group to go to. I looked around and noticed a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes and boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes standing next to each other. I haven't seen them before; they must be new. I walked up to them.

"Hey…. I don't have a group. Can I join yours?"

The girl nodded and the boy said,

"Sure! We're new. My name is Dylan and this is Kaylin."

"I'm Annabeth! Welcome to Goode!"

We sat on the sidelines watching the current teams playing. Kaylin looked at me.

"You can call me Kay if you want."

"Alright!

We shared a smile then it was our turn. We got into positions.

* * *

"Man we kicked butt!"

Dylan, Kaylin and I did pretty well at three on three basketball. Kaylin and I started laughing and Dylan fist pumped. He was still pretty excited about how well we did.

"Hey since you guys are new do you want me to show you around the town after school? There's a bakery not too far with the best cupcakes ever!"

"Sure!"

"Yea sounds fun."

"Alright perfect meet me by the front doors after school and we'll go!"

We all agreed and went our separate ways.

It was the last class of the day. Percy, Thalia, Nico and I were all in math waiting for the final bell to ring. Thalia and Nico started talking about some creepy goth book they read. Percy turned to me.

"Hey….Um I want to ask you something."

I tried to contain my excitement. Was he going to ask me out?

"Ok what is it?"

"Um…would you wa-"

"Hey Annabeth wanna come over after school?"

"I uh can't Thals sorry. Maybe tommorrow?"

"Sure but why can't you?"

"I'm hanging out with some friends."

"Oh… ok?"

"So Percy what were you saying?"

"Ok I wanted to know if you-"

"Hey Perce! Mom just texted me and said you need to do the dishes when you get home."

"Uh yea tell her I said ok."

Percy sighed and tried to ask me again but the bell rang. Really universe? We got up and headed for the door. I said bye to my friends then headed for the front doors. I could see Kaylin and Dylan there. Before I could reach them I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Percy running towards me.

"Annabeth! I still need to ask you something!"

"Ok what is it?"

"Will you go ou-"

"Annabeth! C'mon let's go! Dylan's stomach won't shut up!"

"Uh ok one sec!"

Percy looked over my shoulder then looked back at me. He sighed.

"Just go and have fun. I'll ask some other time."

"If you're going to ask me what I hope you are…. my answer is yes."

A grin formed on his face.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Ok I'll talk to later about when and where."

"Alright I gotta go though so I'll talk to you later."

I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. I gave him a wave and turned around and stood by Kaylin and Dylan.

"Who's the guy?"

"If everything goes well…..He'll be my guy."

* * *

**Sorry this kind of late. i normally update in the morning. This chapter is kind of rushed sorry about that. I just wanted to get a quick chapter in for you guys. It's the last day of summer for me and my dad is making me clean and work. I'm uber frusrated. Some reviews to help me feel better? When school starts I don't know how fast i can update but ill try and do it soon! :)**


	13. The Sleepover

**This chapter is in Annabeth's POV. I'm do online school for part of the day so before i started i typed up this chapter for you guys! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I ended up having a great time with Dylan and Kaylin. I showed them around the town. Then we all went to the bakery. We sat and talked for about an hour and a half. Oh and we ate plenty of cupcakes! I invited Kaylin to stay the night at my house and meet Thalia. I was getting ready for them to show up now. I was in my pajamas and I had Netflix set up and the junk food out. I was in such a good mood! I had the house to myself, my friends were coming over, It was the weekend and I had a date with Percy Jackson! He called me last night and said he would take me next Wednesday. I know what you're thinking, why is he taking you out on a weekday? Well we have that Thursday off so if we stay out late I can sleep in the next morning. Thalia and Kaylin didn't know about the kiss or date but I was going to tell them tonight. I heard the doorbell; I raced to it and threw open the door.

"Woah there! Someone's excited!"

"Hey Annabeth!"

"Hey guys! You showed up together?"

"No just at the same time."

"Weird…. Anyway! Come on in!"

We got comfy and Thalia played the movie, but we weren't really paying attention. Thalia was telling us about something sweet Nico did. I kind of tuned her out. Mean, I know but I've heard enough about how sweet Nico can be.

"What about you Kay? Like anybody?"

She blushed and nodded.

"I really like Dylan…..But you can't tell him that!"

"Of course we wouldn't do that."

"Um guys there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Annabeth?"

"Ok Thalia don't freak out but at Nico's and Percy's party….Percy kissed me. And the other day he asked me out and I said yes."

"What!?"

"Calm down Thals, and now that I think about it he really didn't ask me….He tried to but could never get the words out."

"What?!"

"Yea so I guess I invited myself on a date with him but he's not complaining so meh. No harm done."

"What?!"

"Thalia didn't we establish a 'no freaking out' rule."

"He….You….when….what!?"

"Percy asked me out and I said yes."

"I totally knew this would happen! Remember in the bathroom after the movies? BOOM! Called it!"

"Ok ok you called it. Dork!"

"Is Percy the guy you were talking to right before you went out with Dylan and I?"

"Yea Kay that's Percy."

After that we all watched movies, ate junk food and got into a fight about who had the cutest crush\boyfriend. We never decided a winner. We also ran around with marshmallow shooters. The night, or really morning, ended up with all of us passed out on the hallway floor. Going upstairs just wasn't an option. We all woke up with sore backs. Maybe we should have made that extra effort to go upstairs. Oh well, too late now. I poured myself a box of cheerios while Kay and Thalia had waffles. While Kaylin and Thalia were talking about some teacher I starting thinking. If Percy were to become my boyfriend, Percy and the word boyfriend sent chills up my spine, would he be like Luke? I trusted Luke and he betrayed me. I don't want to feel that heartbreak again. I thought I loved Luke but I didn't. The night I found out he was cheating on me I was going to tell him I loved him. I just….really hope Percy's different.

"Hey Annabeth. Nico and Percy wanna hang out today you want to?"

I started to feel anxious and started thinking about Luke. Maybe I shouldn't get extremely close to Percy.'

"Um no I have stuff to do today, but you go."

"You sure?"

"Yea! Go make kissy faces with your boyfriend!"

Thalia glared at me and then left. I turned to Kaylin.

"So you wanna hang out today?"

"I thought you said you had stuff to do?"

I sighed and told her all about Luke and my worries about Percy. I had to stop a couple times to take a breather. I wasn't sad about Luke anymore, oh no if I saw the jerk I would kick him where the sun don't shine. I was just worried about feeling that heartbreak again.

"Annabeth I'm sorry Luke treated you so poorly, but I'm sure Percy's different."

"You don't even know him."

"True, but by the way you were smiling and blushing when you talked about him I could tell you like him….a lot."

"Yea I do like him but what if-"

"Listen Annabeth everyone goes through heart break, and it sucks majorly. But it happens. I think you should take a chance and give Percy a try. If he does turn out to be no good Thalia will beat his ass and I'll be by your side helping pick up the pieces of a your 'broken heart' Alright?"

I smiled. I had some great friends. I also had an image of Thalia kicking Percy's ass.

"Alright."

My phone started buzzing, I picked it up and read the screen outloud.

'**Hey Wise Girl! Heard you couldn't hang out today and wanted to let you know I miss you and that I'm looking forward to Wednesday.**

**-Love your Seaweed Brain'**

"Awww you guys have nicknames for each other? And see he's looking forward to your date and he already misses you! The boys already whipped and you guys aren't even dating yet."

"You really think I should give Percy a shot?"

"Yea I really do. Who knows maybe if Dylan would get his shit together and ask me out you me and Thalia could take our boyfriends out on a triple date."

I laughed and we continued eating. Kaylin's right. I should trust Percy. I read a quote. 'Love is giving someone the ability to destroy you, but trusting them not to.' In the past I've put my trust in the wrong person. I think I got it right this time. I picked up my phone and typed a reply back to Percy

'**Miss you too Seaweed Brain! I'm excited for Wednesday to. Tell Nico I said hi and I'll see you guys later. Oh by the way… I told Thalia.'**

I sent my phone down only to have it buzz a second later.

'**Yea I could tell when she came up and started hitting me because I didn't tell her. Then Nico started yelling at me because I broke the 'guy code' by not telling him. Now they're making out and I'm walking home because I just don't wanna see that.'**

I laughed. Yea I think I'm ready to forget about Luke and focus on Percy.

* * *

**Alright there was the chapter. Tell me what you think! :)**


	14. The Date Part One!

**Alright so I typed this up pretty quixkly! I probably won't be able to update as much or i won't until way later on in the day. I am now one of the football mangers so that takes up most of my time now. And i also got put in geomerty (I spelled that wrong i know) as a freshman and i stink at math! So...we'll see!**

* * *

**A****nnabeth's POV:**

Tonight was my first date with Percy. Kaylin and Thalia are here helping me with my outfit and hair. Kaylin has become my other best friend! I've been hanging out with her and Dylan a lot more lately. I found out that Kay is a great singer and that Dylan can play the guitar and piano. There both really funny and have not so secret crushes on each other. I guess I'm going to be playing matchmaker. I'll do that another day though. Percy was going to be here in about 3 hours, which according to Kaylin is not enough time. Percy told me to dress fancy. I'm really excited for whatever he has planned. Thalia started to straighten my hair while Kaylin looked through my closet for cloths. Once my hair was straightened Thalia started to curl it, to make it look a little nicer.

"Aha! I think I found something!"

Kaylin quickly exited the closet holding a dress. It was green (like Percy's eyes) and it stopped around my shin. It was a spaghetti strap dress and hugged my waist but flowed freely down my legs. In other words it was a really good choice. I quickly checked the time, I had an hour and a half left. I quickly changed in the bathroom. When I came out Thalia and Kaylin were wide eyed. Did I look bad?

"Woah….Annabeth you look beautiful!"

"Really so you think Percy will like it on me?"

"Well since he's a guy he'll probably like it off of you."

"Gross Thals!"

"Just saying!"

"Well anyway the dress is good, the hair is good, I'm good right?"

"Nope sorry girly I still need to do your makeup."

I groaned but sat down. Thalia and Kaylin wasted no time attacking my face. They plucked my eyebrows to make them look nicer. They put some mascara on my eyes, poking my eye constantly. Then they put some light eye shadow one and some lip gloss. All this took about 45 minutes. Which means I only have about half an hour until Percy gets here. Being a girl is time consuming, and painful. I took a look at myself in the mirror and I looked beautiful.

"Wow I look…"

"Beautiful."

I laughed because Kaylin and Thalia said that at the same time. Since we had tomorrow off Kaylin and Thalia we're going to spend the night. They also wanted to eat all of my food and wait until I get home so I can tell them about my date. We all talked until the doorbell rang. I felt both nervousness and excitement run through me. Thalia sensed my nervousness (Like the amazing best friend she is) and went to answer the door. I could hear Percy's voice greet Thalia. I took a deep breath; this is it. My first date with Percy. I slowly approached the door and when I saw Percy my jaw almost hit the floor. He looked amazing in his suit and tie. When he saw me he blushed a little. He didn't say anything for about a minute making me super nervous. Did he not like the dress?

"You uh you look….Beautiful Annabeth, absolutely beautiful."

I couldn't help but blush. He extended his hand to me and I took it happily.

"Have her back by 10 Percy Jackson!"

"Of course Thalia."

Thalia and Kaylin smiled and shut the door. Percy suddenly stopped and pulled me closer.

"You look so beautiful Annabeth."

I wasn't able to speak; my mind was thinking about how close he and I were. He grabbed my waist and pulled me even closer. He gently pressed his lips on mine. It was the best feeling ever. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we stood there kissing for about 10 seconds. He pulled away, much to my disappointment, and smiled.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you at the door."

I smiled at him and he led me over to the car. He opened my door for me and I got him. I buckled my seatbelt and got ready for a date with Percy Jackson.

* * *

**I know it was short but it's part one! I'll most likely put chapter two up Saturday!**


	15. The Date Part Two!

**Hey guys! It's still Saturday! This chapter is a lot longer then part one! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

When Annabeth emerged from behind Thalia I could feel my mouth go dry. I couldn't speak. I blushed because she looked absolutely amazing and I probably looked like a spaz in my suit and tie. I saw Annabeth looked nervous and a little anxious. I realized I haven't said anything yet!

"You uh you look…..Beautiful Annabeth. Absolutely Beautiful."

I noticed her blush and I inwardly smiled. I extended my hand out to her and she took it. Thalia was watching us and she yelled out to me.

"Have her back by 10 Percy Jackson!"

"Of course Thalia."

She shut the door and as soon as it was closed I pulled Annabeth towards me.

"You look so beautiful Annabeth."

I didn't like the distance between us. I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me. I slowly leaned down and kissed her. It was so amazing. Our lips seemed to mold together. This kiss was way better than the one in the tree. I actually got to enjoy kissing Annabeth; I could feel her lips pressing equally against mine. I pulled away after about 10 seconds. Annabeth had a look of pure bliss on her face. I smiled; I was glad I could make her happy.

"I've wanted to do that since you opened the door."

She gave me a shy smile and I lead her over to the car. I opened the door for her and she got in. I went to the other side and got in the driver side's seat. Annabeth was putting her seatbelt on. I put my seatbelt on and turned on the car. I pulled out of Annabeth's driveway. Once we were on the road I noticed Annabeth hasn't said anything.

"Hey, you ok?"

She took a moment to answer.

"Yea I'm ok…I just…"

"Just what?"

"I just can't believe this is actually happening. When we were on that outing-"

"You mean date."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain! It was an outing not a date."

"Whatever you say Wise Girl, continue."

"I was saying I was just amazed that this is happening. I mean I remember telling Thalia I was getting to know you as a friend but that was it and now here I am on a date with you."

"Well when I first met you I was so intrigued by you. My first thought was that I wanted to get to know you better. And now that's exactly what I'm doing."

Annabeth smiled at me and I hesitantly took her left hand in my right. She intertwined our fingers. Now it was my turn to smile.

"So where are we going."

"It's a surprise."

"Your not gonna tell me no matter what I do right?"

I stopped at a red light and turned to her.

"I might tell you if you give me a kiss."

Annabeth quickly leaned over and gave me a peck. I blushed a little. I didn't think she actually would kiss me.

"Now will you tell me?"

I smirked and started driving again when the light changed.

"I said MIGHT Wise Girl."

"Great I kissed you for nothing!"

"Don't deny Annabeth you love kissing me."

"In your dreams Seaweed Brain."

I rolled my eyes and stopped the car. Mom helped me make a reservation at one of the fanciest restaurants in town. I got out and opened Annabeth's door for her. I took her hand and helped her out.

"Woah Seaweed Brain…."

I blushed and scratched the back of my neck.

"You like it?"

"Yea I love it….Thank you Percy."

I opened the front doors for her and followed her in. A waiter came and took us to our table. I pulled out Annabeth's chair for her and she sat down. She smiled at me when I sat down across from her. We took a quick look at the menu and the waiter came and took our orders. We made small talk while we waited. We talked about our families and school and how gross Nico and Thalia's PDA was. I tried to bring up the past but she would just flinch and change the subject. The door opened behind me. Soon about five guys sat in a booth not too far from us. They were being extremely loud and annoying. I noticed Annabeth was just as uncomfortable as I was.

"Hey wanna get out of here? I know those guys as bugging you too. C'mon theres a pizza place not too far from here."

Annabeth smiled and grabbed my hand and I lead her out of the restaurant. We got in the car and quickly drove to the pizza place.

"Hey sorry those guys ruined our date."

"Who said it was ruined? I just wanted to spend time with you. I'm having fun."

"Well hey we can order pizza and head back to my place for a bit. Nobody's home."

"Alright."

We ordered a large pepperoni pizza and drove back to me house. As expected no one was home. I unlocked the door and turned on the lights. I sent the pizza down on the table and got us some drinks. We talked and ate. Being with Annabeth was so easy; I just felt so comfortable around her.

"I feel so comfortable around you Annabeth."

"Really?"

"Yea it's so easy to be around you."

"I feel the same way."

"This might seem soon but I really like you."

"Really?"

"Really really Wise Girl."

She blushed and looked down.

"I like you too."

She said it so quietly I almost didn't hear her; but I did.

"Annabeth will you be my girlfriend?"

"Nah."

I was so surprised. I thought we were having a little moment.

"What?!"

"Just kidding Seaweed Brain! I just wanted to see your face! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

I smiled and leaned down and kissed my girlfriend. I can't believe Annabeth's my girlfriend. I checked the time and saw Annabeth had to be home in a hour.

"So what do you wanna do?"

Annabeth smirked and whispered, "I think we'll find something to occupy our time."

* * *

"Oh Percy right there!"

"Oh my gods Annabeth your so good at this!"

Annabeth and I have been playing this game for the past 45 minutes and we're finally on the last level. My girlfriend is such a badass! She's beautiful, smart, funny, can fight with a blade and it amazing at video games! When we finally did beat the game we threw our hands up in victory. I kissed her cheek quickly and stood up.

"C'mon I should probably get you home."

We listened to the radio on the short ride home. I pulled up to her house and it was 5 to ten. I walked Annabeth up to her front door.

"I had a really good time tonight Percy."

"Me too. You have to show me where you learned all those combo moves!"

Annabeth laughed her sweet laugh and smiled.

"Sure."

I couldn't help it; I pressed my lips to hers. She instantly kissed me back. I grabbed her waist pulling her closer and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled away for a quick breath then leaned in again. We only got to kiss for about 5 seconds before the door was thrown open. Thalia stood there in her pajama's

"Alright time's up! Bye Percy!"

Annabeth and I both sighed. I leaned in and kissed Annabeth quickly.

"Bye baby. I call you later."

She blushed and nodded and I headed back towards my car. I turned around and saw Annabeth being dragged inside. When the door was shut I heard a bunch of squeals. I rolled my eyes. Girls. I smiled on the way home. Annabeth was my girlfriend. I was her boyfriend. She was my Wise Girl; and I was her Seaweed Brain.

* * *

**Aww all that Percabeth fluff! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I might be able to update tommorrow!**


	16. Trouble In Paradise?

**Hey guys! I had some time today and decided to update for you guys! You guys may hate me for this chapter...**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

Percy and I have been dating for about two week. After he dropped me off after our first date I told Thalia and Kaylin all about it and we had a great sleepover. Percy holds my hand in the hallways and he walks me to my classes, he always gives me a goodbye kiss when he leaves. It's just been amazing. Today I wanted to look a little nicer than usual. I brought my hair to the left side of my head and I loosely side braided it. I put on some blue skinny jeans and Percy's gray Goode hoodie. It said Jackson on the back. I put on my silver converse and grabbed my backpack and I was on my way. I didn't live to far from Goode; so I normally walked. I was really excited to see Percy today. When I opened my front door I saw Percy leaning up against his car. Huh…. I guess it's true. Speak, or well in my case think, of the devil and the devil shall come.

"Hey Percy. What are you doing here?"

"Hey baby, I thought I would give my girl a ride."

I loved it when Percy called me baby. Luke never gave me a pet name. Now I don't like all pet names, but I like them a lot more when I hear them from Percy.

"Oh really? Thanks that's sweet."

"You're welcome. Hey come over here I haven't gotten my good morning kiss yet."

I happily walked over to him. I put my hands around his waist and leaned up and kissed him quickly. He gave me his award winning grin and opened the door for me. Once we got in the car he kissed me again. I raised my eyebrows and just shrugged. He pulled out of my driveway and we headed for school.

* * *

He pulled into the parking lot and we got out. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the school. Most girls shot glares my way but I ignored them as best as I could. I had to get my science book out of my locker so we headed there first. Percy let go of my hand and I entered my combination. When I got my locker open Nico came running up to us.

"Percy! I have to tell you something!"

"Woah slow down there bro, what's up?"

"Your-"

Percy looked over my shoulder and his eyes widened.

"Veronica?"

Nico glanced over at me; his eyes filled with worry. I turned around and saw a girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing jeans and a thick strap tank top with a jacket over her arms. She was pretty and I was jealous. Who was this girl? The girl smiled widely and made her way over to us.

"Percy!"

She gave him a big hug and he returned it. They stood there hugging in the hallway for about a minute. I grabbed my science book and shut my locker, loudly. They finally released each other and blushed. I sighed and looked over at Nico.

"Uh hey Veronica. How's it going?"

"Pretty good Nico!"

He gave her an awkward smile and cleared his throat. I turned towards the girl.

"Um hey…. My name is Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you Annie bell!"

"It's Annabeth."

"Oh yea well I'm bad with names sorry."

I glared at the girl and turned to Percy. He was looking at Veronica. I coughed a little and he snapped out of his little 'trance.'

"Oh yea right Annabeth! Um you can walk yourself to science right? I want to show Veronica around a little, and you know catch up."

I didn't have a chance to answer before they both walked away. I sighed once again. I looked at Nico and he gave me a sympathetic look.

"That was Veronica, she's Percy's ex-girlfriend."

"The one that moved?" He nodded.

"And moved back apparently, I heard she's only here for a visit but I don't know for sure."

I could feel my mood decrease.

"Oh…..Well I should get to class."

"Annabeth-"

"See ya around Nico."

I walked to my class; alone and kiss-less I might add. I had Percy in most of my classes but we didn't sit near each other. Whenever class ended he would bolt out of the door to his precious Veronica. I stopped trying to get his attention after lunch. I ate outside by myself. I was leaning up against a tree; with the wind blowing around me. When Luke and I broke up I spent a lot of time by myself. My dad always said you should be your own best friend. I have no problem being by myself so it was a nice little break. About 10 minutes before lunch was going to end I could hear someone approaching me. I was hoping it was Percy; but when I looked up I saw Kaylin.

"Hey what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Just needed a break I guess."

"Oh…..Nico told us what happened this morning."

"Yea well…"

"You ok?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh Annabeth. I'm sorry. Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yep."

"And what happened?"

"He ignored me and left?"

"Well did you-"

"Listen Kay I just want to be alone for a bit ok?"

She sighed and nodded. When she left I sat there for a minute. I took a deep breath and got up. I threw my trash away and went inside. The first thing I noticed was Percy and Veronica laughing their heads off. I could feel jealously run threw me; soon after it was replaced by sadness. I turned on my heel and went into the parking lot. I turned around and looked back at the school. I sighed. I seemed to be doing that a lot today. I started walking home. When I got home Helen was about to ask what I was doing; I'm assuming she didn't ask because of how bad I looked. I looked super depressed and my face was probably red. I just gave her a small smile and went up to my room. I quickly fell asleep. When I woke up I grabbed my phone and checked the time. It was almost 7 o'clock. I checked my messages and I saw I had 13 missed calls and 25 texts. Both Thalia and Kaylin called me and Nico, Dylan, Kaylin, and Thalia texted me. Not one text or call from Percy. I grabbed my blankets and got back into bed. I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. My bedroom door opened slowing and my brother's heads poked in.

"Annabeth?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yea guys I'm fine."

"You don't look like it."

"Really I'm ok. I promise."

"Ok….well we brought you some food."

They walked in and they were carrying a plate and a glass of water.

"Thanks guys."

They smiled and set the food down. Right before they left they turned and looked at me and at the same time said,

"We love you Annabeth."

They shut the door before I could answer, but I still smiled. It didn't last long though. I pushed the food aside and pulled the covers over my head and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I was getting sick of Veronica! It's been a week since she has come back and I haven't seen Percy at all! He's always with her! He even canceled a couple of our dates to hang out with her! Every time I tried to talk to him he would say he would catch up with me later. He never calls or texts me back and I'm just sick of it! At first I was just angry; but now I'm just sad. I want to hate Percy but I can't. It sucks when you want to hate someone because they hurt you but you just can't….. Veronica is leaving in a couple of days but I feel like Percy still has feelings for her. I see the way they laugh and smile when there together. I want to break up with Percy just so he could be with Veronica but I'm too selfish. I want Percy to be mine, but if he doesn't want me anymore…...My friends have become really worried about me. I've been really distant with all of them. I'm normally by myself now a days. I'm scared that Percy might be cheating on me. I can't know for sure but I'm just worried. All that fear and sadness is getting to me. My mind is on overdrive and is starting to make me paranoid and make me think irrationally. I want to break up with Percy but I don't at the same time. I think I know what I need to do. I'm just going to….walk away. I'm afraid of having my heart broken again. If my heart breaks it's going to hurt so bad, and I don't know if I'll be able to pick up the pieces this time. I'm a strong girl but I can't handle that pain again. I have to protect my heart. I'm not going to be able to survive another goodbye. So I'm simply going to….walk away, and hopefully? Never look back.

* * *

**Don't worry guys! Percy is NOT cheating on Annabeth and she just has a broken heart at the moment! I'll try and update soon!**


	17. Another Author's Note

**Hey guys! I know I kind of left it off on a bad chapter for Percabeth but I know what I want to happen next! I'm just really busy and I don't want to give you guys a half ass chapter that I typed up in twenty minutes! I want to make it a great chapter for all of you wonderful readers! So just give me a little time and I should have it done by maybe Thursday! Saturday night at the latest! Thank you so much guys.**


	18. Awww Percabeth!

**Hey guys heres the next chapter of Falling In Love! I typed this up today during any free time i had just so you guys could have your fluffy Percabeth chapter! You guys are the best! Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

Veronica left about two days ago. I still haven't seen Percy; but that's mostly my fault. He's tried talking to me but I just brush him off. Call me immature but I'm trying to protect myself! It really hurt when Percy kept choosing Veronica over me. It sucks when you want to hate someone because they hurt you but you just….can't. I couldn't hate Percy even if I tried. I care about him too much. I don't know why but I've been feeling off lately. Food doesn't taste as good as it used to, everything seems duller, and things I found interesting before….just aren't anymore. I just find myself thinking about Percy. If he was with Veronica I would want him to be happy, which I find weird. Do you know what it's like to feel hopeless because the guy of your dreams is with another girl but at the same time wish she is making him happier than you think you could? Today was Saturday and I was lying in bed. If it involved pants it wasn't happening today! I just had on a really big t-shirt Percy gave me. It goes to about mid-thigh. I went downstairs and put some waffles in the toaster. Dad, Helen and the boys were on a weekend road trip, leaving me here again. I sighed and got my waffles and headed back upstairs. I turned on Netflix on in my room and ate my waffles. I checked the time and it was almost noon. I sighed and turned back towards the TV.

**Percy's POV:**

Veronica left about two days ago. Frankly it was nice seeing her again but she barely gave me any room to breathe! I'm glad she's gone, as rude as that sounds. The first day I hung out with Veronica I told her I was happily taken. She seemed disappointed but she nodded in understanding. Speaking of Annabeth I noticed she hasn't been around as much. I text or call her and she doesn't answer or pick up. I try talking to school but she barely says a word to me. I sat down at the table with Nico. I've seen him talking to Annabeth lately maybe he knows something.

"Hey Nico, Do you know why Annabeth has been distant lately?"

"Um noooooooo?"

He was lying; he stretched out the word and his voice rose an octave higher.

"Nico….."

"I shouldn't say anything. Bro if you think about it it's obvious why."

"Well she seems to be ignoring me…..Ever since Veronica showed up Annabeth has barely said a word to me."

"Almost got it…."

"Is she…is she jealous?"

Nico face palmed and glared at me.

"Dude your making this hard! She is a little jealous but she's more nervous!"

"Why would she be nervous?"

"She doesn't want you to be another Luke."

"Who?"

"Luke! Annabeth's ex-boyfriend?"

"Never heard of him."

"Oh she didn't tell you….."

"Should I know who he is?"

"Percy Luke cheated on Annabeth after 6 months and right before she was going to tell him she loved him."

"Woah….Really?"

"Yes stupid really!"

"Did….did she think I was cheating on her?!"

Nico threw his hands in the air.

"And it finally bites him in the face! Like a poisonous snake of failure!"

I glared at Nico and got up.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To Annabeth's house."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna make things right with her man."

Nico nodded his head with a very very faint smile on his face.

I grabbed my keys and got in the car. I looked at the time it was almost noon. I pushed on the gas a little more. I needed to see Annabeth.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I finished my waffles and washed my hands. I put my hair in a messy bun and laid back down. I was only there for about 2 minutes before the doorbell rang. Who was here? Maybe it was Thalia. I got out of bed and went down the stairs. When I reached the door I took a breath. I had a weird feeling in my stomach. I opened the door. There stood my annoying adorable boyfriend Percy freaking Jackson. He gave me what he likes to call his 'Annabeth Smile' He said it's a smile reserved for only me.

"Uhhhhh…..Percy what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Oh…."

I looked down and realized I wasn't wearing any pants. I couldn't stop the blush headed towards my cheeks.

"Um let me get some pants on then we'll talk."

"Ok."

I ran upstairs and grabbed some sweats. I didn't bother trying to put make up on or fix my hair. He already saw me. I went back downstairs, Percy was standing in the middle of the living room.

"Hey."

"Percy what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know why you've been avoiding me."

"What I haven't…. I wasn't…uh."

"C'mon Annabeth please tell me."

"I um…didn't want to interrupt your time with Veronica."

"I wish you would have! She wouldn't leave me alone for a second. I missed hanging out with you."

"Oh…"

"Nico told me about Luke."

I could feel the color draining from my face.

"What did he tell you?"

**Percy's POV:**

Her faced instantly paled.

"What did he tell you?"

I took a breath. I took a good look at her face, she seemed so scared. I didn't like seeing her like this.

"That he was your ex-boyfriend…..who cheated on you."

"Oh well yea…"

"And that you loved him."

"Loved as in not anymore."

"But you still loved him at one point."

"I thought I loved him."

"How do you know you didn't?"

"He never made me feel the way you….um I just knew I didn't really love him."

"No Annabeth what were you about to say?"

"Nothing!"

"Annabeth you have to start trusting me!"

"I do trust you…"

"You thought I was cheating on you with Veronica!"

"Well you made it seem like it!"

Yelling wasn't going to get us anywhere. I closed my eyes and counted to 10.

"Annabeth listen, you and I both know I won't do what Luke did. I'll do whatever it takes to prove it you. You just have to give me the chance."

She stayed silent and looked down towards the floor. I took this as a good opportunity to continue.

"Annabeth you're afraid to fall in love again, you don't want to get hurt. That's why you've been avoiding me. I know love is scary but if it's with the right person everything can be perfect. I know I'm not afraid to be in love…..as long as you're the one who catches me when I fall. Just like when we first met."

I made my way to her and took her small hands in my big ones. I looked down at her and smiled. She looked up at me and our eyes locked.

"I didn't catch you when you fell. You fell for sure but you took me down with you!"

I chuckled. Normally I was the one who ruined our moments.

"By the way Seaweed Brain you know our lives aren't a fairy tale right? You know I'm not some perfect damsel in distress who needs a handsome prince to come give me my happily ever after?"

"Well you aren't a damsel in distress but you are perfect. And I would like to think I was your handsome prince."

"I'm not perfect."

"You're as close as it gets Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled at me and leaned up and brushed her lips against mine. I see how she wanted to play this. I needed to try a little bit harder. I pulled away and smiled down at her.

"Everyone deserves a happily ever after…..I'm going to be the handsome prince who gives you yours."

I guess that did it because Annabeth leaned up quickly and kissed me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I grabbed her waist. I didn't realize how much I missed kissing Annabeth, Sure I missed her in general but I also miss kissing her. It's the best feeling in the world. I slowly ran my tongue on her bottom lip and she grated me access right away. We stood there kissing for about 2 minutes then air became a problem. We pulled away and rested our foreheads against one another's.

"The way you make me feel scares the crap out of me."

"I know the feeling Seaweed Brain."

I kissed her again and smiled into it. I was happy everything was ok between Annabeth and I.

"Percy please don't ditch me for an entire week to spend time with an ex-girlfriend again. It really sucked and I might just kick your ass next time instead of avoid you."

"I've been warned! And I promise I won't."

"Good."

* * *

**It's not the best ending but meh what are you gonna do? You guys are AWESOME with all the reviews, follows and favorites! Thanks so much! :) **


	19. Explaining A Little Better!

**Hey guys I know another authors note! Sorry but I got two reviews from **_Jedi1_ **And they made some good points so this authors note is to explain more since I didn't do all that good of a job in the chapter! Ok so first thing firsts Percy never cheated on Annabeth. I hate cheaters and wouldn't make Percy one! And Percy thought Veronica was clingy because she was. She doesn't have many friends back where Percy is so she didn't have anyone to hang out with. She also still has feelings for Percy and that's why she was disappointed that he was taken. She asked him to do things with her when Percy had dates with Annabeth. Veronica was an old friend of Percy's and he felt bad so he canceled with Annabeth and hung out with Veronica. If you saw a really good friend that moved you would want to hang out with them to. And with the 'sitting across the room' thing Percy was doing that to give her space. He didn't know if she wanted him close to her! I did say he moved across the room and grabbed her hands and continued talking to her like that! And Percy did notice Annabeth was ignoring him he wasn't sure why. Percy hasn't had a girlfriend in a while so cut him some slack! Nobody's perfect, In the next chapter I'll try and somewhat summarized what Percy was feeling through all of this. Little spoiler! He feels bad! And wants to do something to make it up to Annabeth! You got to remember guys I'm completely new at this I'm not a strong writer. I've become busier and forget every exact detail that has previously happened in the story. Thanks so much guys your encouragement makes me feel a little better about this story but I also appreciate your criticism. It helps make me a better writer! Again I'm a new writer and I'm not the best at this. **

**Thanks to all my readers!**


	20. Seeking Forgiveness Part One!

**Alright here is the next chapter! Its my longest one yet! Now i had some help with this guys! Thanks so much to allen r! He and I PMed back and forth exchanging ideas and this is where the next three chapters are coming from! He came up with the idea of a 3 part date! I think it was really fun to kind of Co-write with another person! Hope you enjoy our work! :)**

* * *

**Percy's POV: **

Annabeth and I have been doing better since the whole Veronica thing. She still seems a little hesitant towards me. She doesn't ignore me; but she doesn't talk to me as much as she did. I don't get as many kisses or hugs and she almost never holds my hand. I don't blame her; I was such a jerk to her. I'm lucky she didn't break up with me. I don't know what I would do if that happened. I don't want things to be awkward like this anymore. I messed up pretty badly but I want to fix it. Today is Friday and I'm going to make the next three days (Starting today and ending Sunday) the best and most romantic time Annabeth has ever had. First I need to ask her. The final bell is about to ring and Annabeth is across the room with Thalia. I don't want to ask in front of Thalia; she'll laugh in my face and I'll look like an idiot in front of Annabeth. The bell rang and everyone got up from their seats. Nico knew what I wanted to do; so he went across the room and said something into Thalia's ear. She started blushing and Nico smirked. Ok gross; I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit. Nico grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. Annabeth had the same disgusted face I have. I made my way to the blond beauty.

"Yuck! Do you think we look like that?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to respond but Nico's voice was heard from the hallway.

"Yes!"

I chuckled and Annabeth rolled her eyes. I smiled at her and she turned to me. She had a smile on her face. I love her beautiful smile.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful."

"Seaweed Brain…"

"I honestly think you're beautiful…. and I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok what is it?"

"Things have been weird between us, and don't deny that because they have! I don't want you questioning my feelings for you so…..I was thinking we could have a weekend date."

"What?"

"Ok um let me explain this a little better….I was going to take you out on a nice date tonight….then um tomorrow would be your day! We'll do everything you like! And then Sunday we'll do stuff I like. I want us to be back to normal Wise Girl, and I want to get to know you a little better and vice versa. I think this 'weekend date' will help."

She was quiet for a moment; her grey eyes were analyzing my green ones. She was searching for something in my eyes, maybe it was honesty. She must have found it because she sent a smile my way.

"Ok Percy….I'm still a little upset about the Veronica thing but your right. We are different…and I want us to be back to normal too. So yes I would love to have a weekend date with you."

I leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't hungry or fast. It was slow and passionate. I was about to deepen it when a cough was heard behind us. Our math teacher Mr. Hunky was behind us glaring.

"School is over. Do that someplace else."

Annabeth started blushing and I laughed and grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. I interlaced our fingers and she pulled me in the direction of her locker. I knew she loved when our fingers were interlaced. She gave my hand a squeeze and let go. I noticed my hand seemed colder and empty without hers in it. She opened her locker and started putting her books in and taking some out. I looked around; the school was almost empty. There were only a few kids at their lockers or walking down the hall. Annabeth shut her locker and adjusted her backpack strap on her shoulder.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep c'mon Wise Girl I'll take you home."

The car ride home was filled with comfortable silence. My right hand was holding onto Annabeth's left. She was humming and staring out the window. She was too adorable for her own good. I pulled up to her house and Thalia was sitting on her porch. I gave Annabeth a puzzled look.

"Thalia wanted to stay over tonight."

"What about our date?"

"She'll eat my food while were out. It's fine don't worry. Speaking of this date….what time are you picking me up and what should I wear?"

"How about 6 and dress casual."

"Alright. I'll see you later Seaweed Brain! Thanks for the ride!"

She opened the passenger side door and got out. I rolled down my window while she was walking around the front of the car.

"Um Wise Girl….are you forgetting something?"

"No I have my phone."

"So no goodbye kiss for your amazing boyfriend?"

"Oh no I already gave Jake a kiss!"

"What the….Who's Jake!?"

She stood outside of my window. She was smiling warmly and I could see out of the corner of my eye Thalia was smirking at us.

"Just kidding Seaweed Brain."

My shoulders relaxed and I smiled at her. She giggled, leaned in and gave me a quick peck.

"I better be a better kisser then Jake."

"Meh your ok."

I rolled my eyes and she winked at me. She walked over to Thalia and unlocked the door. Thalia walked in and right before Annabeth went inside she turned away and blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it and put it on my heart. She smiled and waved and walked inside. I pulled out of her driveway with a smile on my face.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Thalia walked inside the now unlocked door. I turned around and blew Percy a kiss. He smiled and pretended to catch it. I smiled and waved and went inside. Percy and I are doing better but I still can't stop thinking about how he treated me during that week with Veronica. I want our relationship to go back to normal but I just…..don't know if it will. I'm excited for this 'weekend date' though. Percy Is trying to fix things so I should give him a chance. I walked inside and saw it was 3:30. I had a little over 2 hours until Percy showed up. Thalia was in my living room watching TV with a sandwich. I think one of the main reasons she loves me is because I feed her. I smiled to myself and sat down next to her.

"So you and Kelp Head are doing better."

"Yea we're not 100% better but….were getting there."

"Well good…You got any mayo? This sandwich is a little dry."

"Yea check in the kitchen."

"K thanks babe!"

I followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table while she started her search for mayo that may or may not be there.

"Oh hey Thals Percy is taking me on a date tonight at six."

"Um ok I'll hang around here I guess….."

"We can still have a sleepover if you want! It just won't start until later."

"Ok maybe Nico and I will do something."

"Sounds great! Percy said he's going to take me on a weekend date."

"What the hell is that?"

"Um he said normal date tonight, tomorrow we do things I like to do, and Sunday we do stuff he likes to do. He's trying to make things be ok again and he wants to get to know more about each other."

"That's…..Sweet. I guess."

"It is. At least he's trying."

"True."

"I'm going to go get dressed."

"Mkay I'm going to continue looking for the damn mayo!"

I chuckled and headed upstairs. I shut my bedroom door behind me and began to undress. I heard a bang downstairs and Thalia yell,

"I'll buy you a new toaster!"

There was another bang.

"And microwave!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed some dark blue skinny jeans. I hear Thalia yell

"Found it!"

She must have found her precious mayo, and all it cost me was a toaster and microwave. I sighed and continued getting dress. I put on a black V-neck on with a dark blue tank top underneath. The blue tank top was showing a little. I put on my black converse and looked in the mirror. I looked good but I needed to do my hair. I took a brush through it. It slightly messed up my princess curls. I grabbed my straightener and straighten my hair. I then curled it. My hair looked presentable now. I sprayed some hair spray on it. I headed towards my bathroom and applied some light make up. I checked the time and saw I had 15 minutes until Percy showed up. I brushed my teeth and put some clear lip gloss that smelled like strawberries. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty good. I walked downstairs and Thalia was on the couch with Nico watching TV.

"Hey Annabeth you look pretty."

"Um thanks Nico…..what are you doing here?"

"I told you Nico and I were probably going to do something tonight. We were just waiting until you left to go to dinner or something."

"Oh ok! Well Percy should be here any minute."

I sat down on the couch and looked over at Thalia and Nico. He had his arm around her and she was leaning into him. Nico was whispering into her hair and stealing a kiss or two. They both looked so happy. I smiled at the sight. The doorbell brought me out of my thoughts. I got up, followed by Nico and Thalia, and answered the door. Percy stood there smiling.

"Hey baby ready to go?"

"Yea."

I smiled as he extended his hand for me. I took it happily and he walked me to the car. Thalia yelled a "See you later!" to me as she shut my door behind her and left with Nico. Percy shut my door behind me and got in the driver side of the car moments later. He started the car and started driving.

"So Seaweed Brain what are we doing tonight?"

"Well I'll tell you the first part of this date. I'm taking you to see a movie then I have a surprise for you."

"Can I hint to what the surprise is?"

"Nope."

I pouted and Percy chuckled at me.

"C'mon baby don't make that face. I want to surprise you."

"…"

"Annabeth seriously!"

"…"

"Really? Your still gonna make that face?"

"…."

"I'm still not telling you."

"…..Damn…."

"You'll like it I promise."

"Ok I'll take your word for it."

The rest of the car ride was filled with light conversation about school. We pulled into the movie theater and I realized I didn't know what movie we were seeing.

"Hey Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"What movie are we seeing?"

"Well you told me you read the book series so I'm taking you to see 'Peter Johnson; The Sea of Monsters.'"

"Oh awesome! I've been wanting to see that!"

"Well I guess I picked well then!"

I laughed and he grabbed my hand and led me into the theater. We got our soda and snacks and our tickets. We sat down somewhere in the middle of the theater. We got comfortable. Percy put his arm around me and I leaned into his side. He kissed the top of my head and I started thinking back to Thalia and Nico. I smiled and watched the movie.

We dumped our leftover snacks in the trash and walked into the lobby. It was 8:45. I didn't need to be home until 10:30. Percy grabbed my hand and led me to the car. We got in and I turned to Percy.

"Alright the movies over what's my big surprise?"

"In all due time my dear!"

"Percyyyyy!"

He chuckled and didn't say anything the whole ride. After about 20 minutes I noticed we were heading to the beach. Why was Seaweed Brain taking me there? I didn't question him; I just stayed silent. We stopped and Percy turned towards me.

"Going to the beach isn't your surprise."

"Then what is?"

"C'mon."

He held his hand out to me and I took it. We left our shoes in the car and we headed to the beach. We walked hand in hand along the shore. The only sound being heard was water splashing lightly against our skin. I looked up ahead and noticed a small gazebo. I lightly gasped. It was decorated with little white lights and had a boom box sitting on the floor. I looked up at Percy and he smiled at me.

**Percy's POV:**

Annabeth gasped. I guess she noticed the gazebo. She looked up at me and I smiled. I led her to the gazebo and took both of her hands in mine. I helped her up the small step and stopped in the middle. Annabeth was looking around with her mouth slightly open in awe. I turned on the boom box. A slow song was playing and Annabeth looked over at me, with her eyebrows raised. I stuck my hand out.

"Wanna dance?"

She smiled and nodded and took my hand. I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her. She put her hands around my neck. We swayed to the music. No one was around; we were alone. The music and the rest of the world seemed to fade away. It was just Annabeth and I. Annabeth put her head in the crook of my neck. My heart started beating faster and I could feel my skin tingling from Annabeth's touch. Man the things this girl does to me. I could feel Annabeth smiling against my skin, which caused my own smile to form. I didn't know how long we were there dancing but I had one last surprise for Annabeth, and as much as I wanted to stay like this forever I couldn't.

"Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"I have one more surprise for you."

"Percy tonight is perfect, I don't need anything else."

"Baby, I really think you'll like this surprise."

She sighed and let go of me.

"Ok."

I grabbed her hand and led her to the edge of the water. Annabeth looked up at the star filled night sky. I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket.

"Remember that night on my roof? And you told me about your love of stars…and your mom?"

"Yea…..why?"

"Well I talked to your dad and he helped me arrange this little surprise."

I showed her the piece of paper and she looked up confused.

"What's this?"

"I um…." I pointed to the sky.

"See that star up there? The brightest one in the sky?"

"Yea?"

"Well I bought it…..and I named it Athena…after your mom. Now whenever you look at the night sky you can find that star and know your mom is looking after you."

Annabeth stayed silent. Tears were flowing from her eyes and she stared at the star. I started to panic.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth! I didn't want to upset you! I'm so so sorry! Your dad said you would like it….I thought you would to! I didn't… I….please don't cry I'm sorry!"

Annabeth started lightly laughing and turned towards me. I was beyond confused.

"Seaweed Brain these are happy tears. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever for me. Thank you so much."

Before I could respond Annabeth launched herself at me. We both fell to the ground. Annabeth was still hugging me and I was lying there speechless. I eventually hugged her back. I stood up. Annabeth had the biggest smile on her face. She quickly leaned in and kissed me. I wasted no time; I quickly kissed her back. When we pulled apart I noticed it was 10. I should be getting Annabeth home.

"C'mon I should probably get you home."

"Ok."

I started to walk away but stopped when I noticed Annabeth wasn't next to me. I turned around and saw she was looking up at the sky. She wiped a tear from her face and whispered,

"I love you Mom."

I smiled and waited for her to catch up to me. When she did I grabbed her hand and went to the car.

I pulled into Annabeth's driveway at 10:20. I walked her up to her door.

"Percy tonight was….Perfect. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Wise Girl. I've told you before! I would do anything to see that beautiful smile of yours."

Annabeth smiled and kissed me. We wrapped arms around each other and kissed for about 3 minutes. We pulled apart panting and our hair was a little ruffled. I kissed her once more.

"Night Wise Girl."

"Good night Seaweed Brain."

She shut the door behind her and I walked to my car. I already found myself missing her. I missed her smile and her touch. I missed her sweet smile and beautiful laugh. I got in my car and headed home. I remembered the way Annabeth looked at me when I told her about the star. The way her eyes sparkled with happiness…All because of me. This girl was beyond special….and she was mine.

* * *

**Alright guys that was part one of three! Mr. Hunky is a real teacher! He's also one of my favorite football coaches! Tell me what you guys thought :)**


	21. Seeking Forgiveness Part 2

**Hey guys just a warning this chapter is kind of rushed but I've been having a really hard time with some things...Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter guys! oh and _allen r_ helped me write all three parts of seeking forgiveness and i wanted you all to know that! :)**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I walked through my door and Thalia was there waiting for me. By the smirk on her face I'm guessing she saw Percy and I…..saying goodnight. Percy made tonight one I'll never forget. It was so peaceful and sweet and just….romantic. Luke never did anything like this for me. Not even on anniversaries! I can't believe Percy bought me a star in honor of my mom…..I remember how upset I was with Percy during that Veronica week but….He knows he messed up badly, and he is trying to fix it. I don't know if I fully forgive him yet but I think I'm pretty close. I can't wait for tomorrow. Apparently it's a day we do everything I like. I walked into my living room and plopped down on the couch. Thalia was staring intently at me.

"Thals are you trying to burn a hole in the side of my face?"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How was it!?"

"How was what?"

"What happened Annie? Nico wouldn't tell me!"

"Don't call me Annie!"

"Well tell me!"

"Calm down Thals! Well first he took me to a movie I've been wanting to see then we slow danced on a gazebo decorated with little lights. Then he…Thals he bought me a star and named it after my mom. He said it was so I knew she was always looking down on me, watching over me."

"…You two are a little too mushy for me."

She got up and headed towards the kitchen. I didn't move. I wasn't really expecting THAT answer but….ok. I followed her.

"So is all that the reason you two were tonsil wrestling on the porch for 5 minutes?"

"It wasn't that long! And we weren't 'tonsil wrestling!' "

"Whatever you say man but it was gross to look at. I don't want to spy on you guys if all your gonna do is make out."

"You spy on us?"

"…..No."

"Thalia!"

"What ok so maybe!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Oh shh I know you and Percy spied on Nico and I."

"Well…..yea."

We both started laughing. I've missed Thalia so much. We've both been so busy whether with our boyfriends or school.

"Hey Thals I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Annabeth."

"So I think we need to have an intense sleep over tonight."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good because it feels like I haven't talked to you in forever!"

I linked arms with her and we walked into the living room. We grabbed blankets and pillows and made a pillow fort. When Thalia was setting up Netflix **(Don't** **own!) **My phone started to vibrate. I looked down and saw I had a text message.

**From: Seaweed Brain :)**

'**Hey Baby! Having fun with Thalia? Nico says hi by the way!'**

_To: Seaweed Brain_

_Yea! Tell him I said hey! And Thalia and I are doing something that involves pillows and blankets ;) _

_**From: Seaweed Brain :) **_

'**Oh really? ;) That's hot.'**

_To Seaweed Brain:_

_Oh I know! Building a fort is pretty sexy! ;)_

**From Seaweed Brain:**

'…**that isn't what I thought you meant.'**

I chuckled and put my phone down. Thalia was texting on her phone. She was most likely talking to Nico. I sat down and cuddled with my blankets. Thalia laughed and turned to me.

"Nico just asked me what we were doing. I heard what you told Kelp Head. Nice!"

We both started laughing. I turned down the volume on the TV.

"So what's been happening to you lately?"

"Well I've been doing ok in my classes and Nico and I are pretty good… and I kicked a guy in the throat at Wal-Mart **(Don't own….wish I did!)** yesterday."

"What why did you kick him in the throat?"

"He wouldn't take a hint! So I kicked him in the throat so he couldn't keep using all of those terrible pickup lines."

"Oh my gosh Thalia!"

"He had it coming….."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Have I ever mentioned I love you?"

"Once or twice."

The rest of the night was spent with junk food, talking, and fangirling over hot shirtless men in movies. It was pretty amazing, I've missed my best friend. I quickly fell asleep. I had a dream Percy and I were married and were dancing at our wedding. Thalia and Nico were in the corner talking and our families were watching us. I looked up at Percy and his eyes were sparkling. They looked the same way last night. Percy kissed me and whispered "I love you." I felt like I was on cloud nine. Then I came crashing back down into reality when I felt someone shaking my shoulder and whispering my name. I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was dazzling green eyes staring back at me.

"Percy what are you doing here?"

"Well good morning to you too…"

"Sorry I didn't mean to be rude. I'm glad you're here. I'm just wondering why."

"It's your day today so I brought you breakfast in bed. Thalia helped too but she took half of it for herself."

I chuckled. That sounds like Thalia.

"Well that's ok! Thanks for this though. It's sweet. I would kiss you but I have a serious case of morning breath."

"That's alright Wise Girl. You can eat and then brush your teeth then we can start our day."

I smiled and started eating. Percy made amazing pancakes and eggs with some bacon. The pancakes and eggs were blue. I gave Percy a look and he just shrugged and smiled. I rolled my eyes and continued eating. After I was done Percy took my plate downstairs while I brushed my teeth. After I was done I got dressed and brushed my hair. When I was ready I went downstairs. Percy and Thalia were talking and laughing. I'm glad they get along. When Percy noticed me he walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss.

"So what are we doing today?"

I smirked.

**Percy's POV:**

"Annabeth! Why are we at a…..library?"

"Because you said we were doing stuff I like. I wanted to check out some of the books here."

"But it's a Saturday! We should be doing something fun!"

Annabeth turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not taking back what I said."

"Percy! Tomorrow I won't complain about what you want to do! You could at least pretend you're interested….."

Crap. I told her it would be her day and I'm just complaining. Some boyfriend. Annabeth sighed and turned around and started walking towards the history section. I quickly followed her. I grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face me.

"Baby I'm sorry. You know I don't mean it. You're a genius you easily fit in places like this. I don't. If you like it here I'll be here just because it makes you happy. I'm not going to read any books though."

Annabeth freed her wrist from my grasp and grabbed my hand. She intertwined our fingers as she spoke.

"Thank you."

She released my hand and shyly kissed my cheek. I smiled a little at her sheer adorable-ness. She smiled and went back to browsing. She ended up getting three books. They were extremely think. She said she needed some more light reading before bed. Damn my girlfriend reads at the speed of light. She put her books in the back of my car. When we got in her phone started beeping. She quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"….."

"Really?"

"….."

"That's great!"

"….."

"Sure I would love to! Maybe while were doing that you can help me with that….thing…..we talked about?"

"….."

"Thanks so much! Hey I gotta go but I'll talk to you Monday!"

"…."

"Ok bye Dylan!"

She ended the call and sent her phone down on the seat. She buckled her seatbelt as I started the car. I wasn't going to pry into her life. I'm guessing if she wanted me to know she would tell me.

"So where to next?"

Annabeth and I spent the day looking at monuments and historical landmarks. I hardly paid attention but Annabeth was listening intently to every word. She said she had only one more thing she wanted to do. She wouldn't tell me what. She just said Thalia set it up already and it was waiting at her house. It was about 2 in the afternoon. Annabeth and I have been out since 9. You would think a person would get sick of someone if they spent so much time together but I just can't get enough of Annabeth. She just amazes me. The way her gray eyes sparkle when she's happy or how her blonde curls swish side to side when she's walking. Today I learned a lot more about Annabeth. She defiantly put an end to the whole "dumb blonde" stereotype. She's the smartest person I have ever met. After the last lecture on some statue Annabeth said she was ready to go. I practically ran to the car. What? I was both excited to get out of there and curious to what mystery activity Annabeth has planned. While we were driving Annabeth was holding my hand. I think we're finally getting back to normal. We were talking about simple stuff like school family and friends but she was talking to me regularly at least.

"Yea! Then she kicked him in the throat!"

"Really? Dude that's awesome!"

"Percy!"

"What?"

She just laughed and squeezed my hand. I grinned and starting lightly brushing my thumb over her side of her hand.

We pulled into her driveway and Annabeth quickly jumped out.

"Woah Wise Girl! What's the rush?"

"Just c'mon Percy! The surprise is in the backyard!"

I followed Annabeth to the backyard. I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking at. In the yard there were 2 big wooden dummies. On the table there were two blades and one sword. Annabeth ran past me over to the table. She grabbed a dagger and threw it at one of the dummies. The dagger hit the dummies eye. My eyes widened and I turned to Annabeth.

"Uhhhhhhh Annabeth…..?"

"The last thing I want to do is practice with my blade, and teach you how to use one! Or the sword if that's easier for you."

"Ummmm ok…."

"Don't worry Percy I'll teach you how to be safe."

"Ok….Who gave you these anyway?"

"The sword is my dad's and this silver dagger is my mom's…the one I'm holding….is mine"

"Oh."

"Yea."

I smiled and walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Your so amazing."

I kissed her and bolts of electricity shot threw me. I pulled away and I could still feel her lips on mine. I smiled at her and hugged her. Being with Annabeth was just so easy. She made everything better. She's amazing.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain! Let's start."

I used the sword since I didn't want to use her mom's dagger. After about 20 minutes I was able to use it pretty well. Annabeth was slicing her dummy at intense speeds. She was sweating and her cheeks were flushed.

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yea?"

"What got you into this kind of stuff?"

"It helps get rid of the stress of the day."

"Oh so that's why you almost chopped that dummy into pieces."

"Ha-Ha your sooooooo funny Percy."

I merely grinned at her. She returned it.

"Hey wanna spar?"

"Sure but go a little easy on me Wise Girl."

"Of course Percy!"

I was thrown to the ground with a dagger pointed at my neck.

"Ugh I said to go easy on me! Not flip me and make me land on my ass!"

"Sorry Seaweed Brain."

She helped me up and I brushed myself off. I checked the time on my phone, it was pretty late.

"Hey beautiful I gotta get going; it's pretty late."

"Alright…..Today was fun Percy."

"Oh yea getting beat up and learning about stuff I'll never use in life all day is SUPER fun babe."

"Well I thought it was fun…."

"Well then that's what's important."

She smiled and leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yep see you later Wise Girl."

I gave her one last kiss and was on my way; grinning the whole way.

* * *

**Sorry the ending kind of stinks...**


	22. Seeking Forgiveness Part 3!

**Alright guys heres the next chapter! Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I woke up fairly early on Sunday morning. Today was the last day of my weekend date with Annabeth, but today was also the day we do what I like. I got dressed quickly and raced downstairs. Mom left Nico and I some blue pancakes. There was only three on the plate so I'm assuming Nico ate already. I grabbed the rest of the pancakes and dug in. Mom always makes the best food. When I was done I put my plate in the sink and got my keys. I opened my front door and Annabeth was standing there with her raised about to knock on the door. She put her arm down and I gestured her into the house. We turned to each and other and laughed.

"So Seaweed Brain what are we doing today?"

"Well….."

I took her hand then led her to the backyard where our basketball court was.

"Really Seaweed Brain? You want to start off the day with basketball?"

"Yep!"

I grabbed the basketball and shot, making it in. I smirked at Annabeth and she rolled her eyes. She grabbed the basketball and threw it at the hoop. It rolled on the rim but went in. I retrieved the ball and met my girlfriend in the middle of the court. We decided on the rules, which was basically no intense rough housing. I checked the ball and I took off down the court and did a layup. Annabeth blinked. Once. Twice. Then scowled. She grabbed the ball and checked it and slowly made her way to the hoop. I wasn't going easy on her. She really didn't need me to. She finally made her way to the hoop and shot….it barely made it in, but it went in. Now it was her turn to smirk. Game on Chase.

We were both panting and sweat was dripping from our foreheads. Annabeth and I were tied and it was game point. It was my ball but I was nervous. Annabeth is a quick learner; she got good fast. I checked the ball and I maneuvered around Annabeth as quick as I could. Annabeth was faster and got to the hoop first but I was taller than her. I jumped up and shot the ball. Annabeth's hands nicked it but it hit the rim. It spun around and around until it stopped on the edge. It slowly rolled….and went through the hoop. I grin and fist pumped the air.

"Yes! I WON!"

Annabeth grumbled next to me. I rolled my eyes and kissed her cheek. She smiled and wiped some of the sweat from her face.

"So what's next?"

* * *

"Where are we?"

"Nico and I found this place."

Annabeth looked up at the signed and turned to me with her eyebrows raised.

"Laser tag? What are we? Four?"

"Um ok if I answer those questions in order it would be yes, we're a couple and no we're not four."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Not what I meant."

I shrugged and led her inside.

**(A\N I didn't want to write out this whole laser tag action scene so let's just say Annabeth kicked everyone's butt because she's good with battle strategy!)**

"Man Annabeth you were amazing! You didn't have to choke me out though….."

"Sorry….I got a little carried away."

"Yea no shit!"

"Sorry so what's the last thing we're doing today?"

"We are going to the beach!"

"Why?"

"We're going swimming."

"I don't have a swimsuit?"

"I got you one."

When we arrived on the beach Annabeth and I found bathrooms to change in. I took off my clothes and put on my green swim trunks. I put my clothes in my car and waited for Annabeth. I couldn't wait to see her in her swim suit. Soon enough Annabeth walked out wearing a silver bikini, somewhat matching her eyes. She pulled her princess curls into a ponytail but single strands were falling out around her face. She looked amazing. She walked up to me somewhat shyly. I smirked at her.

"You look hot babe."

She smacked my arm and glared at me.

"Try again."

"You look beautiful Annabeth; you always do."

She kissed me this time.

"There you go."

I took her hand and led her to the water. I walked straight in but Annabeth stayed back. The tide was barely hitting her feet. I shook my head and smiled. I walked over to her and picked her up then threw her over my shoulder.

"Percy! Set me down!"

"No can do babe."

She made a noise that could be mistaken for a growl. I walked into the water and when it reached my stomach I threw Annabeth in. She screamed and made a splash. When she came up her eyes were blazing with anger. It was hard to be imitated though because her hair was all over the place, even on her face. I started laughing but quickly stopped when Annabeth splashed me in the face with water. I spit the salty water out and glared at the beautiful girl. She was laughing now.

"You be splashing bro?!"

**(A\N my little brother and his best friend say this all the time!)**

"Yea! And I'm not your bro."

"Right right sorry your my Annabeth."

"Aw Seaweed Brain."

I moved closer to hug her but when I got within arm's reach Annabeth dunked my head under the water. When she let go I quickly surfaced and splashed her in the face. That's how we spent the next 20 minutes. Splashing and dunking each other. When we started to get cold we got out and dried off. We then changed back into our cloths and took a walk along the beach. I was holding Annabeth's small left hand in my big right one. I was walking closet to the tide so my feet were getting a little wet, but not too bad. The sun was setting and creating a peaceful and romantic setting. I led Annabeth over to a dock and we sat and dangled our feet over the ledge. The sun was reflexing against the water causing the sea to look an orange blue color. Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder. I gently kissed her head. I have to say that today was pretty amazing. We did most of the things I like to do, but lately my favorite thing to do is spend time with Annabeth. We haven't said anything in quite a while, but I guess we're both lost in our own thoughts. Annabeth broke me out of mine when she spoke.

"I forgive you."

"What?"

She lifted her head and smiled up at me.

"I forgive you for the whole Veronica thing. I'm ready to put it behind us."

"Annabeth you have to know that I didn't want to blow you off and that I don't like Veronica at all-

"I know."

"And that whole week I missed you terribly and I didn't know why you weren't talking to me. You're so important to me Annabeth-

"Seaweed Brain I know."

"I care about you so much and I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing that's ever happen to me"

"Well I didn't know that last part, but I knew everything else. Percy I'm ready to move on from it. I don't want to feel slightly awkward anymore, and today we didn't. Today was amazing."

"As long as I'm with you everything is amazing."

She smiled and I leaned down and kissed her. It was soft and sweet but sent little shock waves through my body. Annabeth and I stayed on the dock talking about anything and everything. After a little while Annabeth asked me a question that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Percy do you ever think about the future?"

"Huh?"

"You know the future? What you want to do where you want to go….what you want to do?"

"Sometimes…but I wanna enjoy right now. I'll think about the future when it comes."

"But then you're not prepared for it! How can you not plan ahead?"

"I don't know! How can you? Don't you worry that if you plan too much for the future you'll miss out on enjoying the present?"

She sighed and nodded.

"Yea I do….I just want to do something with my life. I want to be happy and if I plan right I can have a good life."

"Well knowing you Annabeth you're going to have a great life. I don't have any doubts that you're going to be happy."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. I got up and took her hand. I led her back to the car and we got in. I drove her home pretty easily. The ride was filled with comfortable silence. When we got to her house I walked her up to her front door and kissed her goodnight. I watched her walk up the porch steps and inside. I knew I would see her tomorrow but I already missed her. When I saw her shut the door I realized that everything was ok now. She forgiven me and were back to normal. I saw how happy she was today. Her eyes were sparkling with something I've never noticed before. I then realized that I wanted to be the one who gave her the happiness she deserved. I thought back to our conversation to the future. I didn't know where or what would happen but I found myself knowing I wanted Annabeth to be in it with me; right by my side. When I saw the lights go off I walked back to my car and got in. My phone started buzzing. I picked it up and read the text.

_From: Wise Girl :)_

_I knew that when I picked you I did something right,_

_I'm never going to let a day end without telling you goodnight._

_Thanks for the great day Percy :)_

I gently sent my phone down and looked up at the house that held the girl of my dreams. In that moment I knew. I was in love with Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**Alright theres the third and final part of seeking forgivness! :) review follow or favorite!**


	23. Talent Show

**Hey guys heres the next chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not ow the Percy jackson series or the songs used.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I walked through the school doors Monday morning, a smile on my face. Percy and I spent the weekend together. Everything as it should be between Percy and I now, and we both couldn't be happier. I saw Kaylin and Thalia standing by my locker. I walked up to them and smiled.

"Hey guys!"

They moved aside and let me to my locker. I quickly put in my combo and opened my locker.

"Well well well! Someone seems happy!"

"Yea Annabeth what's got you so happy?"

I got my books and shut my locker.

"Well hello to you guys to. And I'm just happy from this weekend."

They nodded and Thalia looked over my shoulder and faintly smiled. She excused herself and walked around me. Kaylin and I turned around and saw Nico and Thalia. We gave each other knowing smiles and began walking to class.

"So Kay what's up with you and Dylan?"

She blushed and looked down the hall. Dylan was standing down the hall with some of his friends. As if he sensed someone looking at him he looked over at us. He saw Kaylin first and his eyes lit up. He smiled and winked at her then gave me a wave. I smiled back and Kaylin had a love-struck look on her face.

"I think I got my answer."

"Ok you got me! I really like Dylan but I don't know how he feels about me."

"I think he likes you he seemed happy to see you a second ago."

"Maybe….he asked me to sing with him in the talent show."

I sighed. The talent show is in a week. I was going to surprise Percy and sing a song to him. That's why I was talking to Dylan on the phone over the weekend. The song was almost done and I liked it.

"What song are you guys singing?"

"I don't know! He said he wrote it but he won't show it to me yet."

"That's weird."

"Right? Anyway how's yours going?"

"I'm almost done."

"Almost done with what?"

Kaylin and I turned around and saw Percy walking towards us with a confused look on his face. I mentally freaked out; I couldn't tell him about the song!

"Um a project. I'm almost done with a project."

He seemed to believe me. I sighed in relief.

"Annabeth I'll talk to you later I got to get to class."

I gave Kaylin a hug and she left. I turned back towards Percy. I gave him a quick kiss and smiled.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"Hey Wise Girl. How's your day going?"

"Pretty good what about yours?"

"Better now that I've actually seen you."

I shoved him off and rolled my eyes. He gave me a one of his million dollar smiles and I could feel my knees going weak. After our date this weekend I spent some time thinking about Percy. I thought about how he makes me feel. How his touch sent shock wave through my body or how when he smiled or kissed me my knees went weak. Just the thought of Percy in general put a smile on my face. I was in love with Percy Jackson.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?"

"You spaced out Wise Girl….you ok?"

"Yea of course!"

The bell rang and I grabbed Percy's hand. He squeezed it and we walked to class.

_***TIME SKIP! Sorry I just want to skip to the talent show!***_

I stood backstage nervously playing with my fingers. Kaylin and Dylan were up next then I was after them. I was going to be last. I could see Percy in the audience looking around. He still didn't know that I was in the talent show. The song was finished and I memorized it. It was slow and sweet. Since it was acoustic it kind of gave off that romantic vibe. Kaylin gave me a nervous smile after her name was called. I watched as Dylan made his way over to the piano and motioned for Kaylin to sit beside him. She blushed when their knees brushed and Dylan soon started playing.

**(Dylan, **_Kaylin _**Both**_)_

"**It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see. That you were always there beside me."**

Kaylin's eye's widened when she heard the lyrics but she looked at the music sheet on the piano and started singing.

"_Thought I was alone with no-one to hold."_

"**But you were always right beside me. This feeling's like no other. I want you to know. That I've never had someone that knows me like you do. The way you do. And I've never had someone as good for me as you. No one like you. So lonely before, I finally found….What I've been looking for."**

Their voices blended perfectly. Kaylin looked over at Dylan and he gave her a small smile and slowly played the last notes while she finished singing.

"_Ohhhh oohhh."_

Everyone including myself clapped and cheered. A lot of "Awwws" could be heard out in the audience. Kaylin blushed and Dylan grabbed her hand and walked off the stage.

"Oh my gods guys that was great!"

Dylan smiled at me.

"Thanks Annabeth. Hey good luck out there! I need to talk to Kay for a sec."

I gave Kaylin a wink as Dylan led her away. I could hear my name being called. I looked at the crowd and saw Percy's surprised expression. I grabbed my guitar and walked onstage. **(A\N Yea Annabeth can play guitar!)** I took a deep breath and scanned the crowd again for Percy. I found him almost instantly. I sent him a smile and started playing my eyes never leaving his.

"_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago._

_Hopeing I would fine true love, along the broken road._

_But I got lost anytime or two._

_Wipe my brow, kept pushing through._

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you._

_Every long lost dream, led me to where you are._

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars._

_Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms._

_This much I know is true, that gods bless the broken road that_

_Led me straight to you._

_Yes it did._

_I think about the years I spent, just passing through._

_I'd like to have the time I've lost and give it back to you._

_Oh but you just smile and take my hand._

_You've been there you understand._

_It's all part of a grand up plan._

_That is coming true._

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are._

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars._

_Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms._

_This much I know is true, that gods blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you."_

I played a short solo and saw everyone was amazed with the song. I didn't care about them though I cared about Percy, who had a smile on his face.

"_Yeaaaa. Now I'm just a rolling home into my lovers arms._

_This much I know is true. That gods blessed the broken road._

_That led me straight to you._

_That god blessed the broken road. That led me straight…tooo…..youuuuu._

_Heyyy Yeaaa."_

I took a bow as everyone clapped. I looked up and found Percy gone. My smile faded and I quickly walked off stage. Did he not like it? Did he not feel the same way? I sighed and wiped a small tear from my eye. I saw Kaylin and Dylan holding hands and smiling at each other. I'm glad they're happy. I was about to leave the school when a voice behind me yelled.

"Annabeth!"

* * *

**Just a little random story! So I started going to school full time instead of online yesterday. Today I was sent home early because in my Geometry class a girl tripped me and the side of my head hit the corner of my desk! I was sent home and now I have a small headache and a small lump. It isn't to bad but it still hurts...I didn't even get a sorry...**


	24. A Day At The Park

**Hey guys! I know it's been a couple days since I updated. Things have been crazy with school and football and rumors flying around about me. It's just stressful! But I had this chapter almost done yesterday but I finished it today. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I heard someone yelled behind me.

"Annabeth!"

I quickly debated whether or not to turn around, eventually I did. What? I'm a curious person! I sent my guitar case down and faced the owner of the voice.

"Percy…"

"Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Um…yea."

I silently followed him to the nearby park. I set my guitar case down against a nearby swing set. Nobody was around so we could talk privately. Percy abruptly stopped, causing me to bump into his paused figure.

"Percy?"

"The song…"

He turned around and faced me.

"Did you not like it?"

"No! no gods Annabeth I loved it! Your voice is amazing."

He took both of my hands in his.

"I just want to know what you meant to say with that song….I want to hear you say it."

"Say what?"

Percy chuckled. He knew I was playing dumb.

"Ok I guess I'll say it."

Percy gave my hands a squeeze and took a breath.

"Annabeth….you are by far-"

I flinched. Whenever Luke started a sentence with those words I went home crying.

"The most amazing person I have ever met."

Now that got my attention. I looked straight into his eyes. He was smiling and his eyes showed nothing but kindness and compassion.

"You're not afraid to be who you are and I admire you so much for that. You know you're Annabeth Chase and you don't try to be anyone else. You don't need to drench yourself in make-up to be beautiful; you look amazing without trying. You're so different from any other girl I've met. You're a beautiful kind of different."

I didn't know what to say. My eyes filled with tears. No one has ever said something that sweet to me. I sent him a watery smile. He smiled back and continued.

"Annabeth….I love you."

My mouth slightly dropped in surprise. No one outside of my family has ever said that to me. When those three little words came from Percy's mouth my stomach was doing flip flops and my heart started to beat faster. I got a warm sensation all over my body. I knew how I felt about Percy.

"I love you too."

**Percy's POV:**

I finally told her exactly how I felt about her. Who knew three little words could hold so much meaning? After I said it Annabeth seemed to be thinking. Her silence was torture; I needed to know how she felt! Then Annabeth smiled.

"I love you too."

I merely stood and stared at her for a moment trying to comprehend her words. Then it kicked in. She loved me…..She loved me back! SHE LOVED ME BACK! I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around. After about three spins I set her down and quickly pressed my mouth to hers. She responded instantly. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment; our perfect moment. I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers I whispered,

"I love you."

I wasn't sure why I was whispering but it was like it was our little secret. Annabeth giggled; probably finding me amusing. But she did respond in the same hushed tone.

"I love you too."

I smiled. I was never going to get tired of that. I grabbed her hand and we started to walk around the park. We were talking about anything and everything.

"Percy what are we going to do about Rachel?"

"What about her?"

"She still messes with me, calling me names and having her little followers corner me."

I sighed. Rachel left me alone but she keeps bothering Annabeth. All she does is look at me from across the room. I didn't know she still messed with Annabeth.

"I can talk to her if you want."

"And what would that do? She would just think you like her again. She bothers me so I'll break up with you."

Just the thought of Annabeth breaking up with me sent an unpleasant wave of disappointment through me. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her and it sent shock waves coursing through my body.

"What was that for?"

A smile crept onto my lips.

"I'm just glad you're here with me right now. C'mon no more bad stuff. Let's just enjoy this alone time."

"Aw Seaweed Brain."

I chuckled and leaned in again. Annabeth briefly brushed her lips against mine then quickly pulled away. I groaned in frustrated and opened my eyes to see my girlfriend make a bee line for the swings. I chased after her laughing the whole way. She sat on the swings and motioned for me to push her. So I did. Annabeth looked behind her and smiled at me.

"My mom always use to say people will care about you if you let them. Thank you for pushing past my barriers Percy. It was about time I started trusting people again."

"Anytime Wise Girl. I'm glad I pushed or I wouldn't be here right now childishly pushing you on a swing."

"Shut up you know you love it."

"…..Maybe."

She just smirked in response. After about 10 more minutes of pushing her on the swing we stopped. We found ourselves on the grass looking up at the clouds. I had Annabeth's hand in mine and we made mindless chatter while searching for interesting shapes up above. I guess this is the main reason I love Annabeth. I could spend forever just merely lying next to her doing nothing. She is just so easy to be around. I leaned over and kissed Annabeth's cheek. She smiled and continued looking up. She pointed up at a cloud that seemed to be forming a heart directly above us. I pulled Annabeth closer. That's how we spent the better half of the day; wrapped in each other's embrace. That is until Thalia and Nico showed up asking if we had food. Well since the moment was ruined Annabeth and I got up and all four of us went out to eat. Telling the girl of your dreams how you feel, figuring out she feels the same way, spending the day together then having your best friends ruin the moment. Yea, it was a pretty good day.

* * *

**Alright theres the next chapter! Thank you guys so much for waiting :) I know some of you don't think my chapters are "fluffy" enough but hey I didn't get super romantic days even when I did have a boyfriend! My last boyfriend told me he loved me in a bathroom guys! So I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm not the best at fluff so...sorry**


	25. A New Friend?

**Alrighty guys heres the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! Words can not describe how happy they make me! BE SURE TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I totally forgot about these :p I don't own the Percy Jackson series!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I've been on cloud nine ever since Percy told me he loves me. He and I have been glued at the hip lately. We hold hands everywhere, cuddle at each other's houses after school, and kiss a lot more; all much to Thalia's and Nico's dismay. Kaylin and Dylan started dating right after the talent show. Percy and I have actually gone on a couple of double dates with them. Everything seems pretty perfect. But because life's a total jerk all good things must come to an end. Today after Percy gave me a goodbye kiss I went to my locker. Leaning up against it was none other Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I groaned and approached her. When I came close enough I could smell her intense perfume. I gagged.

"What do you want Rachel? I need to get to my locker."

My mouth dropped opened when she didn't say a word. She reached her hand out and smacked my books right out of my hands! I bent down and picked them up and sent a glare at her stupid glaring face.

"What's your problem?!"

"You are! You think you can just come in here and take a guy I have been after forever! You're not good enough for him! You're a pathetic excuse of a person!"

My feelings were hurt but I wouldn't let it show. I was tired of this. I threw my books down on the ground, causing a loud noise to echo through the halls.

"Alright fine you wanna play it like that? Fine Rachel! Bitch mode activated!" **(1)**

I walked closer to her and she slightly cowered under my hardening glare.

"Rachel you say I'm pathetic but you are! You're after a guy who will NEVER like you and yet you still try and throw yourself at him! You wear the most revealing clothes ever! Do you even have an ounce of respect for yourself? You bully others to mask your own pain. The pain of loneliness is one you're never going to escape if you keep treating people like this!"

Rachel stared at me for a moment then burst into tears. I instantly felt bad. Was I too harsh? I guess the weeks of bullying caught up to me and all my hurt feelings poured out. I bent down and awkwardly patted Rachel's back. She sniffed and looked up at me. Her make-up was ruined making her look awful. If I wasn't feeling guilty I would have laughed my ass off….there was always time for that later.

"Uh…..There, there?"

I wasn't sure what to say. It's not everyday someone like Rachel bursts into tears on your shoulder. Rachel's sobbing soon died down, and she looked up at me. Some of the make-up from her face transferred to my shirt. I held in a groan. This was one of my favorite shirts. I don't even like this girl and she ruins my shirt with her tears….great. Rachel wiped some of the tears off her face.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"Annabell I'm sorry."

"It's um it's Annabeth."

"Oh right whatever. Annabeth I'm sorry."

I don't normally have a "dumb blonde" **(2) ** look on my face but right now I was extremely confused.

"I'm sorry I said all those things about you and I'm sorry I tried to steal Percy. He was the first person to be nice to me when I first came to this school. I wasn't always the goddess you see today."

Insert eye roll here.

"When I came I was a nerd, much like yourself."

"Hey!"

"I had glasses, zits and braces. People were instantly cruel to me. Percy stood up for me. Then when I became beautiful he was still the nicest person and I never forgot what he did. I couldn't help but like him. All I wanted was for him to be mine. Then you came out of nowhere and stole his heart instantly. How is it that I knew him longer and went after him longer and yet you were still able to get him?"

"I guess we were just made for each other. When Percy and I met I was the princess with no shoe and he was the confused prince who didn't know he was looking for me. Rachel I'm sorry you couldn't get the guy you wanted but I love Percy….and he loves me. And if I would have known you when you first came here we would have been friends. You were beautiful then, you just didn't know it. You were beautiful on the inside. You can't bully people Rachel! It's an awful thing to do! You didn't like it when people did it to you so why are you doing it now?"

Rachel looked down at her now twiddling thumbs.

"I…..I don't know."

"Well you need to stop."

"Ok I never thought about how other people feel. I guess I forgot how badly it hurts."

I stood up and extended my hand to her. She took it and I helped her up. The bell rang and I realized I missed my last period class. I sighed and stepped around Rachel to my locker. I got my books and turned around. Rachel was still there and I could see Percy coming down the hallway.

"Annabeth….can we be friends?"

"No."

"What? But we just did the whole heart to heart moment! Normally in movies this is where the two enemies become friends!"

"I'm saying we can't be friends right now….maybe in time. And if you prove to me your able to be a friend to someone. You stop bullying, and maybe we can be friends."

Rachel nodded and looked over her shoulder. She made eye contact with the suspicious looking Percy and turned back to me.

"Guess your prince is looking for you again."

She gave me one last look and headed down the hall. Soon after Percy came up to me.

"Hey….everything ok?"

I smiled and leaned up and kissed him. He responded after a moment's hesitation. I took a moment to just enjoy the little things in my life. I had Nico and Thalia, my best friends in the world. I had my family, who has started spending more time at home with me. And I had Percy. I pulled away and smiled when I saw his dazed face.

"Woah Wise Girl…what was that for?"

"To answer your question Seaweed Brain…everything's perfect."

* * *

**(1) I say "Bitch mode activated" to my brothers when i get upset with them...thats a sign to them that shit is going to get real.**

**(2)Nothing against blondes! :)**

**Alright guys so I'm pretty sure the next chapter is going to be the last chapter in this story! However I was considering the idea of making a sequel! but I wanted your guys input on that... So please tell me what you guys would want! I'm also writing up a new Percabeth story but I'm not sure when it will be out! I'll probably put a note of some sort in the authors note of "Annabeth Wants A Guy Who.." when I put the story out! So keep an eye on that!**

**Thanks so much for your support guys! It means so much! :D**


	26. The End That Starts A New Beginning

**Alright guys heres the last chapter!**

* * *

**Annabeth POV:**

_7 months later_

I quietly shut the door behind me. I took a deep breath. The crisp night air filled my lungs. Thalia was throwing a party to celebrate the summer starting. We completed our junior year of high school so she thought we should celebrate. The party had almost every junior dancing like idiots and drunk off their asses. I just needed a break. I walked over to Thalia's swing set and sat down. I gently swung back and forth. I looked towards the night sky and sighed in contentment when I saw all the stars. The music from the party wasn't loud enough so I didn't hear it outside. There was the sound of cars and birds but for the most part it was quiet.

The back door opened slowly and my boyfriend stepped out. He gave me a small smile and walked over to the swings. He sat down on the other swing and started swinging.

"Hey baby….what are you doing out here? I was looking for you."

"I just needed some air."

"….everything ok?"

"Yea I just wanted to think about some stuff."

"There's my Annabeth, always thinking."

I chuckled.

"Hey Percy want to push me?"

"Sure babe."

Percy went behind me and started slowly pushing on my back causing the swing to jerk forward. We eventually developed a steady rhythm.

"So you want to tell me what you were thinking about earlier?"

I sighed.

"Just about school, the party….us and the future."

"What about us? And the future?"

I stopped the swings and got up and turned to face Percy.

"Annabeth you're not breaking up with me are you?"

I giggled and shook my head.

"No Seaweed Brain I'm not."

I could see his shoulders relax and he released a breath he must have been holding.

"Then what about us?"

"I was just thinking about senior year and graduation then collage. Do you think we can survive all that Percy?"

Percy's eyes widen and he stepped around the swing and took my hands in his. He led me to the only tree in Thalia's small backyard and sat down. Since his hands were still interlocked with mine when he sat down I was pulled onto his lap.

"Hey watch the manhandling!"

"Annabeth you know I love you more than anything right?"

"…Yea?"

"Why do you think we won't make it?"

I sighed and leaned back farther into Percy's strong chest.

"I…..I'm just worried you might find someone better when you go off to college. I mean girls still drool over you and you'll be gone for about a month scouting colleges. And I've been stuck here. Your off chasing your dream Percy, I'm worried that once you finally catch it I won't be good enough for you or I'll hold you back."

Percy and I both found it weird that he was more eager to go to college then I was. I was excited too don't get me wrong. I already knew what college I wanted to go to and I was hoping to be accepted. Percy wants to be a marine biologist and I'm trying to become an architect.

"Oh baby your too good for me. You're the most incredible person I've ever met. Guys practically undress you with their eyes because you're too beautiful for your own good. I'm sorry I've been busy with college crap….Annabeth I need to get into a good college to get a good job. I want to be able to be somebody…..I want to be good enough for you."

I reached up and gently put my hand on his cheek. I could feel him slowly rest his head on my hand. My heart was basically mush after his little speech.

"You're good enough for me Percy….. I want to be with you for as long as I can."

Percy leaned towards me and he kissed me slowly and sweetly.

"How does forever sound?"

I smiled. I love this boy.

"Perfect."

We both leaned in and kissed again.

As I laid here kissing the boy of my dreams my mind drifted back to some of the memories I've made this past year. Before I met Percy I was afraid of being hurt again so I was planning on staying away from guys in general to try and protect myself. When I first met Percy I honestly didn't like him, but I'm glad that I got to know him or I wouldn't be this happy. I smiled into the kiss and so did Percy. My life was pretty perfect right now and I hope it stays that way. I'm going to enjoy how things are right now and try not to worry too much about the future. I have two amazing people as my best friends and the most amazing boyfriend. I pulled away and gave Percy a smile that he quickly returned. I think I'll be ready for whatever life throws at me as long as my Seaweed Brain is by my side. After all Percy and I have all the time in the world to continue falling in love.

* * *

**The ending isn't the best guys and for that I'm sorry but I wanted to finish this chapter so I can start the sequel this weekend! Keep an eye out for it! I've had a great time writing this story and it's weird that's its over! But now i can say i finished my first story! :D A huge thank you to all my readers! Your reviews mean so much to me and you all gave great advice! You guys are amazing! **


End file.
